Cartas desde el mundo
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Law conoció a Kid durante la quimioterapia y forjaron una amistad que dio lugar a una relación mucho más profunda. Kid soñaba con viajar por el mundo, pero la enfermedad se lo llevó antes de poder hacerlo. Law decidió utilizar sus últimos meses de vida para cumplir el sueño de Kid, y durante su viaje escribió cartas a la persona que había llegado a amar. Kid x Law
1. Capítulo 1: Partida

Este es el otro fanfic que voy a comenzar a publicar de forma semanal, subiéndolo un par de días después de actualizar "Cuando la normalidad falla".

**Disclaimer:** No, en serio, One Piece sigue sin pertenecerme. ¿Veis las telarañas de ahí? Pues debajo está mi vacía cartera, prueba de que no obtengo beneficio alguno con la historia.

Hay varios puntos que quiero comentar antes de que comencéis a leer:

1) He decidido que Kid y Law van a ser de España. No me gusta demasiado poner una ubicación concreta para mis personajes, pero por varias razones en esta historia me hace falta, así que españoles son.

2) Evidentemente, yo no tengo conocimientos reales acerca del cáncer, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido con la información que he encontrado por internet y, aunque no voy a ser muy específica, es bastante probable que ponga alguna barbaridad, así que me disculpo de antemano.

3) Del mismo modo, no he estado en muchos de los lugares que Law va a visitar, y me he basado en diarios de viaje de otras personas e información encontrada en foros para escribirlo; aunque otra vez no soy muy específica (después de todo lo que ve Law no es el centro de la trama), también es posible que veáis algo que no cuadre.

4) Y, por último, una **ADVERTENCIA:** si miráis los géneros de la historia, veréis que uno de ellos es "Tragedia". Hasta ahora, nunca me había planteado siquiera el clasificar ninguna de mis historias en este género (ni fanfics largos ni one-shots), y los que hayáis leído otras cosas mías sabréis que algunas partes de mis historias otras personas las habrían puesto en esa categoría. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Simple: en más de un capítulo de esta historia vais a sentir como si os hubiese arrancado el corazón del pecho y me hubiese puesto a darle patadas y puñetazos. Os voy a hacer sufrir, probablemente tanto como lo haré yo escribiendo ciertas escenas, y quiero que leáis a sabiendas de ello: esta no es una historia feliz, y si estáis esperando que ocurra un milagro o algo por el estilo en nombre del amor os habéis equivocado de historia.

Y ahora que está todo aclarado, espero que disfrutéis leyendo :D

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Partida**

Se habría podido escuchar un alfiler cayendo al suelo en el silencio que ocupaba aquella oficina de paredes blancas cubiertas de títulos académicos y varios premios, y los muebles de oscura madera llenos de artilugios varios, muchos de ellos recuerdos de lugares y personas, y repletos de fotografías de la mujer mayor que ocupaba el despacho acompañada de muchas otras personas, gran parte de ellas con un sonriente jovencito castaño y en un par compartiendo el marco de la foto con el joven sentado en la silla frente a su mesa; joven que ahora la miraba, serio, retándola a desafiar lo que acababa de decirle.

La doctora Kureha apretó los dientes y, apoyando los puños cerrados encima de la mesa para evitar la tentación de tirarle algo a la cabeza, lo fulminó con la mirada antes de decir, con toda la calma que le fue posible en aquellas circunstancias:

-¿Pero tú te has vuelto loco, niñato?

Cruzado de piernas y con las manos apoyadas en el regazo, Trafalgar Law no cambió su expresión cuando dijo, tranquilamente:

-No.

-¡¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?! –Gritó Kureha, poniéndose en pie y golpeando la madera de la mesa con las manos.

-Bueno… dadas las circunstancias… -comenzó Trafalgar, pero Kureha lo interrumpió.

-Todavía quedan posibilidades –insistió la anciana doctora.

-¿Cuántas, doctorina? –Preguntó Trafalgar en el mismo tono relajado que había utilizado durante toda la conversación. La mujer vaciló un momento al escuchar el apodo por el que la llamaban todos sus alumnos, y el joven moreno aprovechó para seguir hablando–. Ambos sabemos que, dadas las circunstancias, no demasiadas. Esta ya es mi segunda recaída, y el tratamiento no es que funcionase muy bien que digamos.

Kureha desvió un momento la mirada, la rabia evidente en su rostro, antes de intentarlo de nuevo, aunque sabía que a aquel cabezota no iba a poder convencerlo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo tratando con ese imbécil como para saber que, brillante o no, era el alumno más testarudo que había tenido en su vida.

-Law, -comenzó, armándose de paciencia– sigue habiendo posibilidades, podemos cambiar el tratamiento, incluso aunque hayas hecho la gilipollez de dejártelo…

Law negó con la cabeza.

-No, doctora Kureha, no voy a arriesgarme.

Kureha lo miró de arriba a abajo, vestido como estaba en aquel largo abrigo negro, sus zapatos de tacón destacando como siempre, las cejas apenas recién formadas de nuevo y el pelo, realmente corto, habiendo comenzado a volver apenas un par de semanas atrás.

Los ojos de la mujer se centraron en las manos de joven, la derecha cubriendo la izquierda con el pulgar acariciando distraídamente el anillo que en esta llevaba. Sin apartar la mirada de aquella sencilla banda de oro, sin demasiadas esperanzas de tener éxito, la mujer decidió probar una última vez:

-Dime una cosa, si la situación fuese al revés, ¿querrías esto?

Law sonrió, una sonrisa que, aunque en parte era la expresión torcida que la mujer le conocía, también contenía algo más: un extraño cariño que Kureha no había visto más que en aquellos últimos meses. Mirando un momento su anillo, y volviendo a acariciarlo con el pulgar de la mano derecha, respondió:

-No podría hacerle cambiar de opinión ni aunque quisiera.

Kureha bufó, volviendo a sentarse.

-Tal para cual, ¿eh?

-Completamente –coincidió Law, poniéndose en pie.

El joven le tendió la mano a la doctora.

-Ha sido un placer, doctorina.

Kureha se quedó un momento mirando la mano, sin hacer amago de ir a estrechársela.

-No me vengas con esas, mocoso. Ni que no fuéramos a volver a vernos.

Retirando la mano, Trafalgar Law se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

Kureha se rio.

-Con lo cabezota que eres, no me creo que no vayas a volver a aparecer por aquí.

Law sonrió.

-En ese caso, nos vemos, doctorina –se despidió, comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Lárgate, niñato –espetó la doctora Kureha, girando la cabeza para que Law no viera su expresión consternada.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Law, la doctora Kureha se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y se llevó una mano a la cara, suspirando.

Trafalgar Law era uno de los alumnos más prometedores que había tenido en sus largos años, pero el chico arrastraba una historia más que complicada a sus espaldas: a los veinte años, cuando aún estaba estudiando la carrera, se le había diagnosticado un Linfoma de Hodgkin y, aunque el tratamiento había ido bien entonces y Law había seguido con su vida, tuvo la primera recaída a los veinticuatro años, de la que también logró recuperarse hasta que, cosa de un año atrás, recayó de nuevo, y entonces lo había conocido a _él_. Esta vez el pronóstico no era demasiado prometedor, y el muy imbécil había decidido no arriesgarse.

Lo peor de todo no era que nadie fuera capaz de convencerlo para que intentara curarse primero, sino que, en el fondo, Kureha entendía su razonamiento y no estaba segura de que detenerlo fuera la mejor opción.

* * *

En aquella fría mañana de enero el cementerio estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, recorrido por una suave y fría brisa que helaba los huesos, y completamente en silencio. O estaría completamente en silencio de no ser por los pasos que sonaban sobre el viejo camino de piedra del lugar.

Los pasos se detuvieron y Trafalgar Law, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, el abrigo negro completamente abrochado y el gorro blanco con motas negras puesto, quedó frente a una lápida reciente, con la parte superior cubierta de nieve y las flores, todavía frescas, prácticamente congeladas frente a ella.

_Eustass Kid_

_Nacido el 10 de enero de 1988_

_Fallecido el 8 de enero de 2013_

No había epitafio, el sacerdote se había negado a que en una lápida de su cementerio hubiese una frase tan obscena como la que Eustass Kid había elegido, grabada para que todo el mundo la viera.

Law sonrió, y se agachó frente a la tumba, sacando una mano del bolsillo y pasándola sobre las letras que formaban el nombre del hombre al que amaba.

-Mala suerte, Eustass-ya, tus proezas sexuales no estarán expuestas para que el mundo las vea –dijo a la persona que descansaba bajo la piedra, su voz llevando un toque de humor, nostalgia y cariño.

El viento aceleró, y una de las flores se desprendió del ramo y salió volando.

-Ya está todo arreglado, me voy esta tarde –siguió hablando Law–. Y tranquilo, no te van a enterrar a ningún gilipollas al lado: ya he comprado yo el sitio.

Law se puso en pie y volvió a meterse la mano en el bolsillo.

-No te preocupes, te escribiré. Probablemente hasta acabes cansándote de mí, sigo siendo tan pesado como siempre.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada a la lápida de Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por el desierto camino de piedra, hacia las puertas de hierro del cementerio.

Acababa de alcanzarlas cuando se detuvo, fijándose en una figura que se acercaba a ellas desde la calle, un alto hombre rubio de pelo largo cuyo flequillo impedía verle la cara.

Al llegar frente a él, el hombre también dejó de caminar.

-Buenos días, Killer-ya.

-¿Es verdad? –Preguntó Killer, obviando el saludo.

-¿El qué? –Preguntó Law.

-Que vas a irte.

Law se encogió de hombros.

-Sí. ¿Tú también vas a intentar impedírmelo?

Killer negó con la cabeza.

-Nah, si eres la mitad de testarudo que Kid sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Law sonrió.

-Soy más cabezota que Eustass-ya, eso te lo aseguro.

La boca de Killer, la única parte visible de su rostro, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Desde luego, estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

-No eres el primero que me lo dice hoy.

Comenzando a caminar de nuevo, Killer pasó por su lado y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale? –Dijo a modo de despedido, marchándose por el camino que acababa de recorrer Law.

* * *

Trafalgar Law no era un hombre dado a muchas muestras de afecto, menos aún en público, pero ni siquiera él se atrevió a negarse cuando Bepo, su enorme amigo de pelo blanco que recordaba a un oso de peluche, lo abrazó en medio del aeropuerto, o cuando Penguin y Shachi, tras dudar apenas un segundo, se unieron al abrazo, convirtiéndolo en un torpe abrazo en grupo que atrajo un buen número de miradas curiosas.

La despedida se alargó más de media hora, cargada de buenos deseos, recuerdos de que llamara e instrucciones de última hora que ya le habían dado docenas de veces durante los días anteriores pero que Law aceptó, como había hecho todas las otras veces.

Sus amigos, aunque evidentemente afectados por su decisión, no habían intentado persuadirlo para que se quedara, ni siquiera para que esperara unos días como habían pretendido otras personas. Ellos lo conocían demasiado bien y sabían que Law no tomaba decisiones a la ligera, de hecho habían sabido desde hacía semanas, desde que quedó claro que Kid no iba a curarse, que Law se marcharía justo después del entierro.

Una vez Law llegó a los controles de seguridad, les dio un último abrazo a cada uno de sus amigos, prometió que se mantendría en contacto y fue a pasar su bolsa de mano por la cinta. Sonrió cuando, nada más cruzarlo, sus amigos comenzaron a despedirse a gritos, en la valla que limitaba hasta donde podían pasar, armando tal escándalo que uno de los policías les dijo que se callaran y terminó por echarlos cuando no le hicieron caso.

Finalmente, Trafalgar Law llegó frente a la puerta de embarque, media hora antes de que abrieran para permitir el paso de los pasajeros, y se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico, similar a las de la sala de espera del hospital, y sacó una de las guías de viaje que habían pertenecido a Kid, ojeándola y asegurándose de que tenía todos los destinos programados y los papeles en orden mientras esperaba a que llegase la hora de subir al avión.

Por delante lo esperaba medio año de viajes por todo el mundo.

**Continuará**

* * *

Bueno, se acabó el primer capítulo :D ¿Qué os parece la historia?


	2. Capítulo 2: Días de frío

Aquí traigo el capítulo 2 :D Las actualizaciones serán los martes a no ser que pase algo. E, incluso si avanzo escribiendo, no voy a acelerarlas. En este fic no.

Leed la nota del final.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Días de frío**

Trafalgar Law tenía las manos apoyadas en el frío cristal de la enorme ventana de la habitación de hotel, que se alzaba casi desde el suelo y hasta alcanzar el techo y le daba una vista espectacular del cielo de Alaska, donde las impresionantes luces del norte bailaban en una danza de luz y color que parecía salida de un mundo de fantasía, cautivando al espectador con sus hermosos movimientos y haciendo que faltasen las palabras para describirlas.

Law sonrió tristemente, sintiendo la presa que se había instalado semanas atrás en su pecho apretándose alrededor de su corazón, agudizando el inmenso vacío de soledad que lo acompañaba y haciendo que no pudiera evitar pensar en cuán diferente debería haber sido aquel momento.

Hacía frío, muchísimo frío, las temperaturas del enero de Alaska siendo las más bajas que jamás había experimentado a pesar de que, como le habían dicho varios lugareños, aquel invierno estaba siendo bastante suave. Aunque la habitación estaba muy bien aislada y con la calefacción puesta podía estar hasta sin zapatos, siendo los calcetines de lana lo único que separaba sus pies de la moqueta del suelo, el frío se veía en cada rincón del exterior, y Law podía imaginar perfectamente unos brazos rodeándolo, como habían hecho cada día frío de los últimos meses.

* * *

_A Trafalgar Law no le gustaba el frío._

_A poca gente le gusta el frío, pero Law en especial sentía un profundo desagrado por él, en especial por su facilidad para resfriarse, y aquella era una de las razones por las que en cuanto el frío hacía los primeros amagos de aparecer Law llevaba su adorado gorro blanco con motas negras a todas partes._

_Ese día en concreto era de los que a Law menos le gustaban: estaban a mediados de noviembre, pero desde hacía un par de días había entrado una ola de frío siberiano y las temperaturas podrían pasar perfectamente por ser de mediados de febrero, y, además, llovía a cantaros desde antes de amanecer, haciendo que el suelo fuera de un deprimente y oscuro color gris a pesar de no ser ni las tres de la tarde._

_Así que al despertar y ver por la ventana el tiempo que hacía, Law sintió cómo se iba poniendo de mal humor. Ese día habían quedado con Penguin, Shachi, Bepo y Killer para ir al cine, y la sola idea de tener que ir desde el coche hasta el cine y, muy probablemente, tener que hacer cola bajo el paraguas, porque ese fin de semana habían estrenado varias películas, era motivo de sobra para ponerse de mal humor._

_-No pongas esa cara: lo he cancelado._

_Law se destapó lo suficiente para ver a Kid en la puerta, y sonrió al ver que llevaba la mesita portable con varios platos en esta._

_-¿Te encuentras bien hoy? –Preguntó, recordando que Kid llevaba dos semanas sin cocinar ni moverse demasiado porque no se había encontrado muy bien._

_Kid le dedicó una amplia sonrisa._

_-De maravilla. Me he recuperado justo a tiempo para poder pasarme el día metido en la cama contigo follando._

_Law se rio._

_-Suena como un buen plan._

_Law se sentó en la cama y Kid se acercó, colocándole la mesita sobre las piernas y sentándose en el colchón a su lado. Law volvió a sonreír al ver que había un plato lleno de tortitas, un bote de nata, una jarrita de caramelo casero y otra de chocolate líquido._

_-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó, cogiendo la nata y cubriendo con ella la primera de las tortitas._

_-Las nueve –respondió Kid, haciendo lo mismo con el caramelo._

_Law cortó un trozo de tortita y se la llevó a la boca, asintiendo distraídamente. Entonces Kid lo cogió de la barbilla y le hizo girar la cara, besándolo y pasando la lengua por sus labios para hacer que abriera la boca, robándole parte de la tortita en el beso._

_Al separarse, Law le sonrió con picardía._

_-Puedes coger del plato, ¿lo sabes?_

_Kid le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Es que gustan más así._

_Riéndose, Law cortó otro trozo y esta vez llevó el tenedor a la boca de Kid, quien la abrió con ganas y cogió la comida que le ofrecía. Entonces fue Law quien lo besó y siguieron así, compartiendo lo que quedaba de esta entre besos._

_-Ahora me apetece chocolate –murmuró Kid, lamiendo un poco de nata que había quedado bajo el labio inferior de Law._

_Sin perder la sonrisa, Law hizo lo que le había pedido y volvió a ofrecerle un trozo de tortita._

_Pasaron toda la mañana metidos en la cama, desayunando perezosamente durante más de una hora antes de dejar la mesita, ya sin comida, en el suelo, y pasar a hacer exactamente lo que Kid había dicho: hacer el amor sin prisa una y otra vez, tumbándose abrazados cuando no lo estaban haciendo para hablar de esto y aquello._

_Después se levantaron, sin molestarse en vestirse pues tenían la calefacción a la suficiente potencia como para escandalizar a más de una asociación ecologista, y Law se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras Kid les preparaba la comida a ambos. El pelirrojo tenía unas habilidades culinarias bastante impresionantes que a Law le gustaba disfrutar siempre que podía._

_En vez de sentarse a comer en la mesa, pusieron los platos en una bandeja y se la llevaron al salón, sentándose en la alfombra a comer viendo la tele y compitiendo por ver quién podía hacer el comentario más mordaz o humorístico con respecto a la programación._

_Finalmente, con la bandeja y los platos vacíos ya en la cocina, se fueron al sofá en el sofá, Kid sentado en los cojines y Law en su regazo, la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del pelirrojo con una mano de este acariciándole la espalda mientras veían una película._

_Aunque Law ciertamente odiaba los días de lluvia, aquel día era uno de los que recordaba con más cariño de todos los que había vivido. Por una vez, había querido que siguiera lloviendo al día siguiente._

* * *

Law apoyó la frente en el cristal, sin apartar la vista del espectáculo de luces en el cielo, recordando una de tantas veces que habían pasado el día encerrados en casa, solo disfrutando el uno del otro, porque él odiaba salir cuando hacía frío, y comenzó a imaginarse cómo habría sido esa noche, o cualquiera de los otros momentos que había pasado allí, de estar Kid con él.

Seguramente el pelirrojo se habría burlado de él por la impresionante cantidad de ropa con la que se tapaba cada vez que salía a dar una vuelta o a ver alguno de los pocos lugares cercanos a los que se podía acceder con ese tiempo, mucha más que la gente del lugar o incluso que los pocos turistas que había allí además de él mismo. A pesar de ello, sabía que habrían caminado con Kid abrazándolo por los hombros y atrayéndolo hacia su propio cuerpo, y que cada vez que parasen se aseguraría de que estuviera bien y no tuviera frío.

Y entonces, cuando volvieran a la habitación a pasar la noche, Law habría puesto la calefacción tan alta como fuera posible, tal como estaba ahora, y Kid habría protestado por ello: pero en vez de bajar la potencia, el pelirrojo se habría quitado ropa y entonces, cuando ya se encontrara a gusto, habría comenzado a quitársela también a Law, bajo el pretexto de que solo de verlo así vestido le entraba calor.

Law se pasó una mano por la mejilla, imaginando que era algo que Kid haría para callarlo cuando comenzara a protestar, y comenzó a bajarla, despacio, por su cuello, recorriendo su pecho sobre la ropa al tiempo que bajaba.

"_No seas tan quejica, que ya te caliento yo."_ Podía imaginárselo diciéndole, con aquella sonrisa juguetona suya, justo antes de lamerle el contorno de la oreja al tiempo en que le metía la mano, tal como la del propio Law hizo, por debajo de la ropa para acariciarle el pecho, subiendo hasta sus pezones y apretando uno juguetonamente, después el otro.

Kid se reiría cuando Law gimiera, y comenzaría a besarle la piel expuesta del cuello, diciéndole lo mucho que lo excitaba escucharlo gemir así.

Entonces una mano del pelirrojo se colaría dentro de su pantalón y rozaría su hombría antes de comenzar a quitarle la prenda, aprovechando el gemido del moreno para meterle dos dedos en la boca e instarlo a que los lamiera, a lo que Law respondería con ganas, envolviéndolos en el calor de su boca, recorriéndolos con ansias con la lengua, gimiendo contra ellos por los movimientos de la mano del pelirrojo en su polla, hasta que Kid los retirase y les bajase hasta su entrada.

Pero el pelirrojo no los metería, porque Law lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que primero querría escucharlo suplicar.

"_¿Quieres que pare?"_ Preguntaría, y haría el amago de meter uno de ellos para romper un poco más las barreras.

-N-No…

Y, riéndose, Kid metería ambos dedos dentro de Law, con fuerza, moviéndolos inmediatamente en busca de la próstata del moreno, apretando su cuerpo contra el frío cristal de la ventana, masturbándolo y golpeando repetidamente su próstata hasta dejarlo al borde del orgasmo, para entonces detener los movimientos de ambas manos y reírse con ganas cuando Law protestara. Sacaría los dedos de su interior y le haría girarse, besándolo y tragándose en ese beso el fuerte gemido que dejaría escapar Law cuando Kid lo penetrase en una sola embestida, tomándolo con fuerza pero sin brusquedad allí mismo, moviéndose dentro de él, volviendo a envolver su erección con la mano y masturbándola a la par que lo penetraba, hasta que el cuerpo de Law fuese recorrido por temblores y el moreno se vaciase con fuerza sobre la mano de su compañero y sobre el cristal, arrastrándolo con los espasmos de su cuerpo al orgasmo antes de perder la fuerza en las piernas.

Kid lo habría sostenido en pie, no lo habría dejado caer de rodillas al suelo como en ese momento, y el rostro de Law habría mostrado una sonrisa satisfecha, no habría estado cubierto de silenciosas lágrimas mientras el hombre temblaba encogido en sí mismo, deseando que hubiese podido ser la polla de Kid la que lo tomara en vez de sus propios dedos, deseando que hubiese sido la fuerte mano del pelirrojo la que lo arrastrara al orgasmo al tiempo en que lo penetraba. Deseando que sus fuertes brazos lo hubiesen mantenido en pie cuando él no pudo hacerlo.

En ese momento, Trafalgar Law deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Eustass Kid hubiera estado allí, burlándose de él por estar llorando desconsoladamente al tiempo en que le limpiaba las lágrimas con ternura y lo abrazaba, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

_Eustass-ya,_

_He debatido mucho acerca de cómo comenzar esta carta, pero al final me he decidido en contra del típico "querido" porque creo que daría un ataque de risa al ver una carta mía empezada de esa forma. Nunca utilizamos apodos cariñosos, así que la mera posibilidad de empezar a hacerlo ahora resulta, simplemente, absurda. Por eso he decidido comenzar de la misma forma en a que solo yo te he llamado, ya que, en cierto modo, es como parte de nuestros apodos, ¿no es así?_

_Finalmente he llegado a Alaska, el primer destino de nuestro viaje. _

_El viaje en avión fue interminable. Treinta horas entre aviones y aeropuertos hasta Anchorage, pero ha sido, al mismo tiempo, una experiencia espectacular. La helada Groenlandia, o las infinitas montañas nevadas de Canadá, son algunas de las imágenes que he tratado de inmortalizar lo mejor que he podido con mi cámara desde la ventanilla del avión, y mientras las fotografiaba no he podido evitar imaginarme las exclamaciones asombradas que habrías hecho al verlo. No es lo mismo, pero te mando las fotografías, para que al menos en parte puedas ver lo mismo que yo. Para eso me he traído una impresora detrás, después de todo: para poder ir mandándote las fotografías de los sitios por los que paso, haya o no algún lugar donde imprimirlas en ellos._

_Probablemente te habrías reído al verme, ya que en mi estancia aquí en un solo día llevo puesta más ropa de la que me pongo al salir durante un mes entero de invierno en casa, pero por mucho que la gente de por aquí digan que están teniendo un invierno muy cálido, para mí cualquier cosa que cae por debajo de 0ºC me parece una aberración._

_En el largo camino por carretera, que gracias a las "altas" temperaturas está en bastante buen estado y no me encontré con contratiempos, vi algo que, aunque se considera muy típico de la zona, por alguna razón no esperaba realmente ver. Alces. El autobús que cogí para salir de Anchorage tuvo que detenerse varias veces para no atropellar a algún alce que se había metido en la carretera. Podía imaginarte perfectamente riéndote a mi lado por lo absurdo de la situación._

_Las vistas son espectaculares. Durante el trayecto pude ver ríos y lagos completamente helados, así como gruesas capas de blanca nieve que no esperarías ver ni en una película navideña. Y, debido a la gran cantidad de horas de noche que hay en esta época, casi todo el día, en el cielo está, para quien quiera verlo, el espectáculo más mágico que jamás haya podido ver: la aurora boreal, las míticas luces del norte, bailando en el cielo, atrayendo mi atención durante horas sin que me canse de verlas. No es algo que pueda describir, no me veo capaz de hacerlo, así que he recurrido a mi única otra herramienta y he sacado tantas fotografías como he podido, y te las mando con la esperanza de que puedas ver tanto de este espectáculo mágico como sea posible._

_Apenas he pasado aquí un par de noches, pues con este clima tratar de realizar la mayoría de excursiones sería un suicidio, pero de todas formas ha sido una visita espectacular._

_Mañana me vuelvo a Anchorage para coger el siguiente vuelo._

_Te echo de menos, Kid, no sabes cuánto. Daría cualquier cosa por tenerte a mi lado, abrazándome en la cama del hotel y riéndote de mí por lo friolero que soy._

_Te escribiré pronto,_

_Law._

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Bien, quería pediros una cosa: tengo una lista de lugares para que Law visite, algunos son fijos (muchas veces tienen hasta el flashback decidido) mientras que otros están a ver qué pasa, pero me faltan destinos, así que… ¿sugerencias? :D Puede ser un sitio que hayáis visitado, uno que esté por donde vivís o,simplemente, uno que os guste ^^ Yo prometo hacer los deberes antes de escribir cada capítulo para que la cosa suene, como mínimo, pasable.


	3. Capítulo 3: Pequeños gestos

Y el capítulo 3 :D

No estoy muy convencida de cómo ha quedado, pero es que este es un destino que parecía "obligado", aunque a mí personalmente no me atrae mucho (La opinión de Law aquí viene a ser la mía). Lo que he encontrado en la mayoría de diarios de viaje no son cosas que Law disfrutaría especialmente haciendo, así que… sí, esta carta es un poco rara :/

Dentro capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Pequeños gestos**

Trafalgar Law caminaba por la famosa quinta avenida de Nueva York, embutido en su cómodo abrigo negro con unos estampados amarillos en el brazo y la parte baja, su gorro blanco con motas negras y unas botas con un poco de tacón. Llevaba la cámara colgada del cuello para fotografiar los diferentes edificios y lugares emblemáticos según fuera llegando a ellos entre ese día y el siguiente, y se movía lo más ágilmente que podía entre el mar de gente que inundaba la ciudad a esa hora, que debía ser el descanso para comer de muchas personas.

Law se detuvo en seco al fijarse en uno de los escaparates por los que había pasado, y tuvo que acercarse más a él cuando un hombre, aparentemente demasiado despistado para fijarse en su alrededor, lo embistió. Law aprovechó el gentío para darle una patada en la espinilla y después alejarse hacia el escaparate unos pasos más atrás, sabiendo que al hombre le resultaría imposible identificar a su agresor entre tantísimas personas aceleradas.

La tienda de por sí no destacaba especialmente, no era una de esas famosas tiendas de marcas carísimas que a los turistas les gustaba visitar en nueva York y ni siquiera tenía algo especialmente vistoso en el escaparate, pero un objeto en este había atraído la atención de Law. La tienda era bastante pequeña, y el escaparate estaba ocupado por estantes transparentes en los que se exponían algunos de los cosméticos que el local vendía. Allí, entre pintalabios y sombras de ojos, había un inofensivo botecito de esmalte de uñas negro.

* * *

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Eustass-ya?_

_-¿Me harás caso si te digo que no? –Gruñó Kid, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo._

_-No._

_-¿Entonces para qué me pides permiso?_

_-Por educación._

_Law estaba seguro que, de haber tenido, una de las cejas de Kid se habría levantado en una expresión realmente escéptica. Tal como estaban las cosas su rostro ya plasmaba de maravilla dicho escepticismo sin la ayuda de las cejas._

_-¿Por qué te maquillas? –Preguntó Law al ver que Kid no iba a decir nada más._

_Kid estaba sentado en una de las sillas del salón del piso que compartían desde hacía unas semanas, esmalte de uñas negro abierto en la mesa mientras el pelirrojo se pintaba con cuidado las uñas de una mano._

_-Porque quiero._

_-Ya, ya, eso lo tengo claro. Lo que quiero saber es la historia. Por qué empezaste a maquillarte._

_Kid se mantuvo en silencio, siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo, y por un momento Law pensó que no le iba a responder. Entonces, una vez hubo terminado de pintarse las uñas de esa mano, el pelirrojo la apoyó con cuidado en la mesa y comenzó a hablar._

_-A los trece años me entró la típica neura adolescente de querer ser diferente, y comencé a intentar integrarme en algún grupo que no fuera la mayoría de gente de mi edad, pero ninguno me convencía. No me gustaba que para llevar cierto tipo de prendas o accesorios tuviera que adoptar todo lo demás que se asociaba a ellas, adaptarme a un rol predeterminado: eso no me parecía diferente. Un tiempo después, cuando ya había descartado todos los tipos de grupos que conocía y había decidido que todos eran los mismo con disfraces diferentes, decidí sentarme con todo lo que me había comprado de los diferentes estilos, y montarme mi propio estilo, algo que me gustara y que fuera lo suficientemente diferente para no encajar en la iconografía de ningún grupo._

_-Y por eso te maquillas y llevas pantalones estampados con combinaciones de colores espantosas –concluyó Law._

_-Tú tampoco tienes un gran estilo que digamos, especialmente con ese jodido gorro que te pones cada vez que decides tienes frío._

_-Sigue habiendo días en los que hace frío, Eustass-ya._

_-Estamos a mediados de abril._

_-¿Y?_

_Kid sonrió._

_-Estás como una cabra._

_-Pues ya somos dos. Law extendió una mano sobre la mesa-. Dame la mano._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que me des la mano que te queda por pintar. Lo haré yo, si tienes que esperarte a que se te seque cada capa en una mano para darle la siguiente a la otra vas a tardar horas._

_Kid le tendió la mano que estaba sin pintar, no muy convencido a juzgar por su expresión._

_-¿Has pintado uñas alguna vez?_

_-No –dijo Law, cogiendo el tapón que estaba dejado caer en su sitio y metiendo el pincel en el tarro._

_Kid miró el bote de quitaesmalte._

_-Supongo que si la cagas siempre se puede quitar._

_Law le apretó la mano que sostenía, clavándole las uñas en la muñeca como advertencia._

_-De aquí no nos movemos hasta que tengas las uñas bien –anunció, dando la primera pincelada y tratando de no salirse._

* * *

Tomando una decisión espontánea, Law entró en la tienda y se acercó a una de las dependientas, que lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –Preguntó la chica en ingles.

-Quiero un bote de pintauñas negro y otro de quitaesmalte –pidió el médico, prefiriendo no pensar en _dónde_ había aprendido esas palabras concretas en inglés. Había cosas que era mejor no saber.

La chica lo miró extrañada por un momento y paseó la mirada por su figura, seguramente pensando en que Law no cumplía las características de los hombres que se pintaban. Encogiéndose de hombros, le dijo que lo siguiera y lo llevó a la zona de los esmaltes, enseñándole varias marcas.

Los ojos de Law se fueron de tiro a uno de los botes; uno que conocía muy bien, pues había pasado muchos meses utilizando esa misma marca para pintar las uñas de Kid cada vez que el pelirrojo decidía que no estaban perfectas, algo que pasaba como mínimo una vez por semana.

Cuando salió de la tienda diez minutos más tarde con ambos botes en el bolsillo del abrigo, Law decidió que ese día solo estaría en la calle hasta la hora de comer, y una vez hubiese comido se volvería al hotel.

Después de todo costaba mucho tiempo pintarse las uñas bien a uno mismo sin destrozarlas en el proceso.

* * *

_Eustass-ya,_

_Ha pasado una semana desde mi última carta, y esta vez te escribo desde Nueva York. No te confundas, sigue sin hacerme demasiada gracia el haber incluido esta ciudad en la ruta, por muy famosa que sea, pero sé que tú querías venir, así que aquí estoy. He hecho toda la ruta "obligada" por los edificios emblemáticos de la ciudad que todos conocemos más o menos de haberlos visto en incontables películas y series de televisión, que es, a fin de cuentas, la razón por la que esta ciudad es tan popular: porque de un modo u otro nos hemos criado en ella._

_Te adjunto las fotografías que he sacado de todos los sitios por los que he pasado, e incluso le pedí a gente de vez en cuando si podía sacarme una foto para salir en alguna. Si me ves con expresión cínica o de mal humor en alguna de ellas, no te lo tomes como nada personas, es que hay demasiada gente por aquí, incluso siendo enero y por tanto temporada baja. Te mando hasta una prueba de ello: ese interior de un edificio lleno de gente es el Empire State, visita que no estoy seguro de que valiera la pena por muy impresionante que fuera ver el atardecer desde ahí y las luces encendiéndose en la ciudad: llegué con dos horas de tiempo, fue imposible sentarse y tuve que empujar a bastante geste para poder sacar las fotos sin cabezas de por medio._

_Ese mismo día, además, de vuelta al hotel, intentaron atracarme. Como ves, he puesto solo "intentaron", ya que el chico iba solo y con una navaja. Sinceramente, no creo que vuelva a intentar atracar a nadie._

_He comido un par de días en Chinatown, porque el día que hice la visita allí encontré un restaurante al que solo iban chinos que me gustó muchísimo, y como me quedé con ganas de probar varios platos volví al día siguiente. Creo que te habría encantado ese sitio, pero vas a tener que conformarte con fotos de la comida._

_No te sorprenderá saber que pasé un día entero en el Museo Metropolitano, seguramente te habrías quejado al ir, pero durante la visita no habrías abierto la boca por mucho tiempo que tardara, que vino a ser hasta bien tarde, porque los sábados cierran a las nueve de la noche. También te mando fotografías de ese día, porque te conozco y, aunque no lo admitirías ni bajo amenaza, el arte y la historia no te dan ni la mitad de asco del que aparentas. Incluso te he escrito explicaciones de algunas de las obras y objetos más interesantes. Te imagino frunciendo el ceño y fingiendo que no te interesa y que lo lees solo para que no me cabree._

_El día de la visita al museo me pasó algo cuanto menos curioso: conocí a una mujer muy interesante. Oh, quita esa cara, no es lo que estás pensando. Bien, como decía, conocí a esta mujer. Te lo cuento desde el principio: cuando comenzó a entrarme hambre decidí salir a buscar un restaurante donde comer (ni siquiera me paré a pensar en que pudiera haber uno dentro del museo) y terminé en esta cafetería de aspecto nada destacable pero donde se comía sorprendentemente bien. Me senté en la barra, pues las mesas estaban todas ocupadas y a fin de cuentas yo iba solo, y poco después entró una mujer que se sentó a mi lado. Mientras esperábamos la comida, comenzó a hablarme y me enteré de varias cosas: se llama Nico Robin, y es una arqueóloga que trabaja en el museo que yo estaba visitando. Yo le di también algo de información acerca de mí, básicamente que soy un médico español que está de viaje por el mundo. Durante la comida hablamos de varias cosas, y después ella se ofreció a acompañarme en el museo, asegurándome que no se metería en problemas por ello (al parecer es demasiado buena en su trabajo como para que la echen por algo así, y después de hablar un rato con ella no me sorprende). Por la mañana había estado visitando la sección de arte, y una visita a las zonas egipcia y romana con una experta fue mucho más interesante de lo que lo habría sido por mi cuenta. No sé exactamente cómo, cuando estábamos viendo en templo de Dendur, terminé contándole mi historia. Nuestra historia. Robin me sorprendió ofreciéndose a acompañarme en mi viaje por el resto de América, diciendo que ella ya ha estado en varios países en expediciones arqueológicas (y al parecer le deben vacaciones), y yo acepté._

_En serio, Kid, quita esa cara, que NO es lo que estás pensando. No voy a acostarme con nadie, solo he hecho una amiga inteligente e interesante, algo que no me pasa muy a menudo._

_Como ella tenía que avisar con unos días de antelación aún hay una visita que haré por mi cuenta, a cierto sitio al que tenías muchas ganas de ir._

_He adjuntado algunas fotografías con Robin en el museo. Deja de fulminarla con la mirada, ya sé que está muy buena, pero no es mi tipo. Mi tipo son los pelirrojos altos y musculosos con una vena violenta y cuestionable estabilidad mental, así que no tienes por lo que preocuparte._

_Y, hablando de violencia, fui al Bronx. Sé que querías pasarte por uno de esos gimnasios de lucha libre que no dejan de sacar en las series, pero tendrás que conformarte con unas fotos. De todas formas creo que habrías barrido el suelo con esos tíos, no parecen gran cosa, la verdad. Mientras estuve en esa zona me gané unas cuantas miradas raras, pero milagrosamente nadie intentó atacarme. Creo que es porque entre las ojeras, los tatuajes y mi "abrigo de enterrador con motas amarillas", como te gusta llamarlo, además del gorro, tengo un aspecto un tanto inestable._

_Por cierto, sigue haciendo un frío de cojones, aunque después de mi visita a Alaska no me parece tan exagerado como lo habría hecho en otras circunstancias y hasta llevo una cantidad de ropa similar al resto de gente que veo por la calle._

_Hasta aquí llego con mi carta por esta vez. Ha sido una visita interesante, y mañana a primera hora voy a coger un taxi (monstruosamente caros, por cierto) para ir al JFK y coger el avión._

_Aún a riesgo de sonar cursi, te quiero,_

_Law._

_PD: También subí a la Estatua de la Libertad, pero mi opinión sobre la visita se engloba en el primer párrafo._

_PPD: ¿Notas algo raro en mí en las fotos a partir del tercer día? Una pista: mira las manos._

_PPPD: No he podido evitar entrar en una de esas tiendas de sadomasoquismo y, por ridículo que suene, ahora tengo unas esposas de cuero a medida en la maleta. Voy a cambiar mi testamento para añadirlas a la lista de cosas con las que quiero que me entierren (y de verdad espero que esa creencia de muchas religiones de que te llevas al otro mundo los objetos con los que te entierran sea cierta). ¿Crees que a alguien le dará un infarto al leerlo?_

_PPPPD: Cuánta postdata, ¿no?_

**Continuará**

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	4. Capítulo 4: Sueños

Volvemos con otro capítulo ligerito ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sueños**

El paisaje rocoso pasaba a gran velocidad por las ventanillas a ambos lados del coche, y Law conducía de forma completamente mecánica, su mente perdida en momentos de meses y meses atrás.

Llevaba ya dos días conduciendo muchas horas seguidas, deteniéndose en los diferentes parques que eran su destino y en algún que otro punto por el camino que lograba captar su atención. El resto del tiempo conducía, muchas veces sin apenas más vehículos a la vista, y pensaba. El estar escuchando música solo ahogaba el silencio, pero no era algo que lo distrajera demasiado.

Un año atrás su vida era rutinaria y monótona: Law había acabado la carrera y las prácticas y había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital en septiembre de dos años atrás. Entonces, en enero del año pasado, había tenido otra recaída, la segunda ya, y tuvo que empezar un nuevo tratamiento para el cáncer. Fue durante las sesiones de quimioterapia cuando lo conoció _a_ _él_.

Eustass Kid tenía su mismo horario de tratamientos y a Law le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento: era un hombre alto, más alto incluso que el propio Law, y muy musculoso que, contrastando completamente con su físico, llevaba las uñas pintadas de negro y casi siempre pintalabios morado y perfilador de ojos negro. A Law le había llamado la atención, y de forma muy positiva, así que no había tardado en decidirse a sentarse a su lado y hablar con él.

Otra cosa que Law había notado además de su cuerpo y su curioso estilo era que el hombre siempre llevaba consigo guías de viaje o panfletos de agencias, así que Law había preguntado por ello, y no había podido evitar burlarse de Kid la primera vez que este le habló del viaje que pretendía hacer alrededor del mundoi cuando se recuperara.

No era necesario aclarar que aquella conversación no había acabado demasiado bien.

* * *

_Trafalgar Law estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de quimioterapia con la IV portátil ya conectada, un libro cerrado en su regazo y la vista fija en la puerta. Kid ya debería estar allí, sus sesiones comenzaban al mismo tiempo, pero aunque ya habían pasado varios minutos desde la hora de inicio el hombre no llegaba. A Law no le sorprendería que, con lo impresionantemente cabezota que era, decidiera saltarse algo tan importante como una sesión de quimioterapia solo porque se había cabreado con él._

_Y Law le debía una disculpa._

_Por mucho que le jodiera admitir que se había equivocado, tenía que reconocer que meterse con Kid por algo como estar planeando un viaje en el hipotético caso de ir a recuperarse había sido cruel, infantil e increíblemente estúpido por su parte, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que a los pacientes de cáncer se los animaba a hacer planes de futuro. El propio Law los había hecho las dos veces anteriores, centrándose principalmente en lo que quería estudiar, y eso lo había ayudado._

_Si Kid quería irse de viaje, Law no tenía por qué tratar de desanimarlo._

_La puerta se abrió y por ella entró el imponente pelirrojo, aunque Law sabía que para entonces ya llevaba una peluca que era una réplica de cómo había sido su pelo, y avanzó directo hacia el moreno, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón a su lado y tendiéndole el brazo a la enfermera cuando esta se acercó._

_No se dijeron nada hasta que la mujer se marchó, y entonces Kid abrió la mochila que llevaba siempre al hombro y sacó un montón de papeles, del que le tendió uno a Law._

_El moreno lo cogió y miró la imagen impresa en él: la fotografía de una aurora boreal. Tenía que admitir que era preciosa._

_-Esa foto la sacaron hace un par de semanas en Alaska, desde una ciudad llamada Fairbanks._

_-Es bonita –reconoció Law, imaginándose por dónde iba el pelirrojo con aquello._

_Kid le tendió otra foto: esta vez se trataba de un precioso y rico paraje natural._

_-Esa es del parque natural de Yellowstone._

_-Uno de los volcanes más grandes del mundo –dijo Law, bajando las fotos a su regazo, sobre el libro-. ¿Vas a intentar convencerme de que la idea de planear un viaje por el mundo cuando no sabes si vas a poder hacerla no es estúpida, Eustass-ya?_

_-¿Es que tienes algo mejor que hacer?_

_Law sonrió._

_-No, la verdad es que no._

_Sonriendo también, complacido, Kid le tendió otra hoja, esta con un par de fotografías._

_-Esas son imágenes del fondo marino cerca de la costa australiana…_

* * *

Law sonrió tristemente sin poder evitarlo. Hacía casi un año se había reído de Kid por querer hacer aquel viaje, y ahora ahí estaba él, conduciendo un coche alquilado por el centro de Estados Unidos como parte de ese mismo viaje, y en una carpeta junto a su abrigo estaban guardadas las hojas con el itinerario que ambos habían preparado, hoteles, hostales y toda la información útil que habían reunido a lo largo de esos meses.

Porque Law no había tardado en ver el atractivo de aquel plan ni en unirse a los preparativos con tantas ganas como Kid, organizando un viaje para ambos que al final estaba haciendo él solo.

Después de todo, se lo había prometido a Kid.

* * *

_Eustass-ya,_

_Ha pasado menos tiempo del que me esperaba desde mi última carta, pero debido a mis planes con Robin (oh, por favor, deja de fruncir el ceño) he decidido modificar un poco mi itinerario. Con Robin he quedado el día veintinueve de enero en el aeropuerto de Houston (hasta allí vamos cada uno por nuestra cuenta) y cogeremos el vuelo juntos para cruzar la frontera._

_Así que esta semana que tenía entre medias decidí dividirla en dos destinos distintos. En el primero de los viajes, que ya he terminado, he recorrido varios de los parques nacionales estadounidenses que habíamos decidido. He pasado por cuatro estados diferentes en total, aunque en uno de ellos no he visitado ningún parque en concreto y he ido simplemente porque era donde estaba el pueblo con aeropuerto mejor situado para la visita._

_Llegué a Farmington, Nuevo México, a las cinco de la tarde, habiendo salido de Nueva York a las nueve de la mañana y tras muchas horas de avión y dos aburridísimas escalas (en serio, me terminé el libro que llevaba y se me acabó la batería del iPod antes de aterrizar). Ese día no me fue posible hacer ninguna visita, así que simplemente fui a recoger el coche que había alquilado un par de días atrás y me fui a pasar la noche al hotel._

_Al día siguiente crucé la frontera del estado y comencé por mi única visita en Colorado: el parque de Mesa Verde. Me imagino que te estarás descojonando ahora mismo, así que permíteme recordarte, como cada vez que salió este tema en alguna conversación, que yo no soy el único que ha decidido añadir un destino a la lista porque lo vio en un comic, serie o película. Además, Mesa Verde cuenta con gran cantidad de yacimientos arqueológicos de una cultura que vivió allí durante setecientos años, por lo que tengo razones más que válidas para visitar el parque._

_Pasé todo el día en el parque, así que me quedé esa noche en el hostal que hay dentro de él. Al ser temporada baja no tuve ningún problema para encontrar habitación, pero debería tener en cuenta las vacaciones de los destinos que visito para evitarme algún susto, supongo. No quiero acabar un día sin alojamiento por cambiar de planes en el último momento._

_El segundo día cogí de nuevo el coche y conduje hasta el parque nacional de Arches (en el estado de Utah), donde me detuve por un par de horas a admirar el paisaje, sacar más fotos (¿te imaginas hace unos años, cuando no había cámaras digitales, cuánto me habría tenido que gastar en imprimirlas sin poderlas seleccionar primero?) y almorcé algo antes de seguir adelante._

_Algo en lo que me he fijado es que la comida en Estados Unidos es significativamente más barata que en España, y por lo general la venden en paquetes bastante más grandes. Para este viaje, y con productos que aguantan un cierto tiempo, me ha venido bien. El asiento trasero del coche parecía una despensa._

_Siguiendo con el viaje, de Arches fui, dos horas en coche con calma, al parque de Goblin Valley: y no, no me he encontrado hombrecitos verdes ni nada por el estilo como bromeabas, aunque sí que he visto formaciones rocosas bastante interesantes. Alguna de ellas podría hasta pasar por un Goblin. Otra vez comí algo antes de seguir adelante (echo de menos las barras de pan, los sándwiches no son lo mismo) hasta Capitol Reef, y para cuando llegué apenas me quedaba una hora de luz para hacer algunas fotografías antes de tener que volver al coche e ir en busca de una pensión cercana donde había llamado esa mañana para reservar habitación. Me perdí por el camino y tuve que llamar para que me dieran indicaciones. No me hizo ni puta gracia (y deja de reírte, Eustass-ya)._

_A la mañana siguiente, antes de poder irme, tuve que echar agua para descongelar el cristal delantero del coche. Había hecho frío los días anteriores, pero esa noche heló más y al levantarme vi que estaba todo nevado. Por suerte habían quitado la nieve de la carretera, o no tengo ni idea de lo que habría pasado._

_Cinco horas y un pinchazo más tarde (supongo que era demasiado pedir no pinchar ninguna rueda conduciendo tanto) llegué al Bryce Canyon, donde la visita se vio un poco limitada por la nieve en algunas zonas pero aún así valió bastante la pena. Aunque hacía un frío del copón (no hasta el punto de Alaska pero sí el día más frío desde que salí de ese estado). Cuando vi a un grupo de turistas moverse como si tal cosa por ahí, unos cuantos de ellos hasta jugando con la nieve, me vi muy tentado a acercarme para ver si estaban mal de la cabeza o algo. Pero me contuve, estaban en una zona donde daba bastante el aire y yo acababa de encontrar un punto relativamente cubierto con muy buenas vistas._

_Debido al incidente con la rueda, ese día no tenía tiempo para ir al siguiente destino, así que me tomé la visita con calma (por eso hay tantas fotos) y después me fui en busca de un hostal del que había leído en foros. Cené a base de platos calientes y con muchas calorías y me fui a dormir, decidiendo levantarme con la salida del sol para aprovechar el día y tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido._

_Probablemente te preguntes qué tiene de especial que yo decida levantarme pronto, ya que después de todo apenas duermo y más de una vez te desperté "jodidamente pronto" porque yo no podía dormir más: lo cierto es que me está costando mucho dormirme una vez me acuesto. No dejo de dar vueltas mientras pienso en este último año, en nosotros, y he llegado a pasarme cuatro o cinco horas metido en la cama antes de dormirme._

_Este viaje es el más solitario que he hecho hasta ahora, incluso más que Alaska porque es más largo, y entre las horas en el coche y las visitas en solitario tengo poco más que hacer que pensar._

_Y no dejo de revivir varios momentos de nuestra relación._

_Volviendo a mi historia, he conseguido, porque ya estamos hablando de hoy, levantarme incluso antes de que saliera el sol, y a media mañana ya estaba en el Cañón del Antílope, Arizona. Por cierto, tengo que darte la razón en algo ahora que llegamos a este punto: ir al Gran Cañón habría supuesto un desvío demasiado grande del resto de la ruta, así que he tenido que quitarlo. De todas formas creo que he visto más que suficientes cañones en estos días, así que tampoco pasa nada._

_Finalmente he vuelto a Farmington, llegando a tiempo para comer algo en un pequeño bar local antes de ir al aeropuerto, devolver el coche y coger mi próximo vuelo a Cody, el aeropuerto más cercano al parque de Yellowstone._

_El plan es alquilar allí otro coche e ir directamente al hotel. Mañana empezaré mi visita._

_Será interesante pasear por uno de los parajes potencialmente más peligrosos del planeta. Después de todo, es por eso que tenías tantas ganas de ir, ¿no?_

_¿Sabes? Este viaje ha hecho que me sienta incluso más solo de lo que ya lo hacía. En vez de ir hablando, y muy probablemente discutiendo, en el coche contigo, he pasado horas y horas en silencio conmigo mismo._

_Creo que necesito un abrazo, y como no puedes dármelo ahora voy a recurrir al pla ponerme tu abrigo durante el resto del día. Me lo he traído, y aunque me queda grande me hace sentir un poco más cerca de ti, y eso es exactamente lo que necesito ahora mismo._

_Los del aeropuerto van a flipar._

_Te escribiré en un par de días._

_Te quiero,_

_Law_

**Continuará**

* * *

Bien, siguiente parada: Yellowstone. Y después entra Robin en escena :D


	5. Capítulo 5: Un mal día

Una de las escenas de este capítulo nació cuando estaba trabajando en el one-shot del review número 100 en "Vidas" para Tsuki Lamperouge. Mi musa decidió que (aunque no son ni la misma pareja) quería esa escena para Kid y Law, así que me toca buscar otra para el one-shot xDD (pero estoy en ello, eh ^^)

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un mal día**

Trafalgar Law estaba metido en la cama del hotel, con las almohadas de las dos camas de la habitación doble colocadas de tal forma que pudiera estar medio sentado, y las mantas cubriéndolo hasta la mitad del pecho.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un día malo, así que suponía que ya le iba tocando, pero aún así aquello suponía una verdadera molestia y un inconveniente en aquel viaje, que a diferencia de otros anteriores no podía alargar.

_Adiós al resto de la visita._ Era lo que había pensado Law al empezar a encontrarse mal la noche anterior. Tendría que servir con lo que tenía hasta el momento.

Podía ver por la ventana de la habitación cómo el sol iba bajando cada vez más, y echó la cabeza para atrás, suspirando. En el hotel se habían portado bastante bien cuando Law les había explicado la situación, e incluso le habían preparado las comidas que les había pedido, pero los días malos no eran agradables, y mucho menos aún cuando incluían vómitos.

Sonrió.

Los días malos no eran agradables, cierto, pero habían sido bastante entretenidos en el pasado.

Se le vino a la mente uno de aquellos días de hacía ya medio año. En esa ocasión no había sido Law el que se puso mal, y el malestar no había incluido vómitos. No estaba tan seguro de que hubiese sido un mal día.

* * *

_-Deberías levantarte ya, Eustass-ya, son más de las doce –dijo Law, acercándose a la cama donde el pelirrojo seguía tumbado, encogido sobre sí mismo. Estaban a finales de julio, así que hacía demasiado calor para taparse incluso cuando uno estaba enfermo._

_-Paso, no me encuentro bien._

_Comprendiendo lo que quería decir, Law se sentó en el colchón a su lado y le apoyó una mano en el hombro._

_-¿Un mal día?_

_-Estoy hecho polvo, y tengo náuseas._

_-¿Has vomitado?_

_-No, aunque tampoco he comido nada._

_-Te traeré algo –decidió Law, poniéndose en pie._

_-No tengo hambre –protestó el pelirrojo, sin levantar siquiera la cabeza del colchón._

_-No has comido nada desde la cena de ayer. Vas a comer, aunque te tenga que forzar a ello con un embudo._

_Kid lo fulminó con la mirada, aún sin moverse._

_-Inténtalo –lo desafió._

_-No estás en condiciones de pelear conmigo ahora mismo, Eustass-ya. Te traeré algo flojo, tampoco quiero que te pongas peor._

_Law salió de la habitación, ignorando las nuevas protestas de Kid, y fue a la cocina en busca de la prometida comida. No fue difícil encontrar algo, ya que estaban bien provistos para días como aquel, y pronto Law tuvo en la mano una bandeja con un par de cortadas de pollo a la plancha, un vaso de zumo de naranja, un yogurt natural y un tarro de galletas saladas._

_Cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación, Kid se las había arreglado para sentarse en la cama y estaba apoyado contra la cabecera de esta con expresión de cansancio y más pálido que de costumbre. Aún así, escenas como aquella eran una de las tantas razones por las que a Law le gustaba que Kid siempre durmiera desnudo._

_Law dejó el plato en la mesita de noche y se fue hacia uno de los armarios de la habitación, el único de los tres que con contenía ropa._

_-Esto es mucho, Trafalgar –protestó Kid, y Law no tuvo que girarse para saber que se refería a la comida._

_-Es lo mínimo que deberías comer –respondió Law, sacando del armario un enorme rectangular de unos quince centímetros de grosor, sesenta de altura y un metro de ancho, y volvió a la cama-. Aparta un momento –le dijo a Kid._

_El pelirrojo se separó de la madera y, en cuando Law hubo colocado el cojín contra esta, se dejó caer de nuevo, suspirando por el cambio en su espalda._

_-No tengo hambre, de verdad –insistió._

_Law se fue de nuevo al armario, esta vez a por la mesita plegable para poner en la cama._

_-Tienes que comértelo, o irás a peor –dijo, volviendo con la mesa y colocándola sobre las piernas de Kid, una pata apoyada en el colchón a cada lado de estas. Entonces Law se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un beso-. Si te comportas, te doy un premio._

_Sonriendo divertido, Kid negó con la cabeza._

_-Por increíble que parezca, Trafalgar, no creo que tenga fuerzas para follar._

_Law sonrió también, una sonrisa bastante torcida que sabía que mandaba escalofríos por el cuerpo del pelirrojo._

_-Yo no he dicho que tú tengas que hacer nada –dijo, y se puso en pie de nuevo._

_-Dame esa puta bandeja –gruñó Kid, recorriendo el cuerpo de Law con una intensa mirada que hizo despertar al miembro del moreno._

_Sin perder la sonrisa, Law cogió la bandeja y, con todo el cuidado y la lentitud del mundo, la dejó sobre la mesa._

_Kid comenzó a comer, con evidente desgana a pesar de su esfuerzo, y no le prestó ninguna atención a Law cuando este se movió hasta estar frente a los pies de la cama, ni se dio cuenta de que se quitaba los zapatos. Por eso casi se atraganta cuando Law, muy despacio, comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, primero descubriendo su estómago y parte de su pecho antes de, finalmente, alzarla sobre su cabeza y dejarla caer con un gesto desinteresado al suelo. Para ese punto Kid ya se había olvidado de comer, y estaba con la vista clavada en el ligeramente musculoso pecho de su pareja, pecho que quedó parcialmente cubierto cuando los brazos tatuados del hombre se cruzaron sobre este._

_-¿Y bien? ¿A qué estás esperando? –Kid parpadeó, desconcertado, y Law hizo un gesto de absoluta exasperación-. Cada vez que comas algo, yo haré algo. Si paras, paro._

_-Eso es chantaje –protestó Kid._

_-No te lo discuto –coincidió Law, sin moverse-. ¿Y bien?_

_Lanzándole una no muy convincente mirada asesina, Kid cogió el vaso de zumo y se bebió medio de un solo trago._

_Sonriendo satisfecho, Law descruzó los brazos y se llevó una mano al cuello, comenzando a bajarla, despacio, por su piel desnuda, acariciándola hasta encontrar uno de sus pezones, que apretó entre dos dedos, arrancándose tanto a sí mismo como a Kid, que lo miraba pero sin dejar de comer de forma casi mecánica, un jadeo._

_Kid siguió comiéndose lenta pero ininterrumpidamente la carne, y la mano de Law bajó por su abdomen hasta detenerse en el borde de sus vaqueros, donde se les unió la otra y se quedaron quietas por un momento antes de, muy despacio, abrir el botón y comenzar a bajar la cremallera. Cuando esta estuvo abierta, Law se quitó el pantalón con ayuda de algunos movimientos de cadera, y su erección se hizo notar contra la apretada tela de su ropa interior. Terminó de bajarlo y entonces avanzó un paso hacia delante para sacar los pies, apartándolo con uno de ellos cuando estuvo._

_Se detuvo al ver que Kid había dejado de comer, pero antes de que Law pudiera decir nada, el pelirrojo señaló al yogurt y dijo: _

_-No me has traído cuchara, imbécil._

_-Vaya, que fallo –dijo Law, sonriendo, y se dio media vuelta para ir a la cocina._

_Al entrar se le ocurrió una idea, y un minuto después tuvo que contener la risa cuando Kid lo vio entrar por la puerta con una sedosa sonrisa y la cuchara sostenida entre dos de sus dedos moviéndose de la misma forma en que lo hacía su polla entre sus piernas. Acercándose por el lado de la cama, le tendió la cuchara a Kid, y su sonrisa creció cuando los ojos del hombre bajaron a su erección antes de aceptar el cubierto._

_Law volvió a su posición frente a la cama y gimió, sin acariciarse en ningún momento, cuando Kid se llevó la cuchara llena de yogurt a la boca. El pelirrojo lo miró, desconcertado por un momento, antes de sonreír ampliamente al comprender lo que pretendía el moreno. Sin apartar sus rojizos ojos del cuerpo desnudo frente a él, Kid volvió a enterrar la cuchara en el yogurt y se la llevó a la boca, mucho más despacio, y la lamió, despacio, recorriéndola con la lengua y haciendo que con ello Law se estremeciera y se contuviera para no acariciarse a sí mismo: consciente de que aquello era lo que Kid le estaría haciendo ahora mismo si tuviera un poco más de energía._

_Kid siguió comiéndose el yogurt de aquella forma, prácticamente haciéndole una felación a la cuchara, hasta que la sustancia blanca se terminó y el hombre dejó el recipiente vacío y la afortunada pieza de cubertería en la bandeja._

_Law se acercó e hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantar la mesita de la cama, dejarla bruscamente en el suelo y subirse al colchón a toda prisa, gateando hasta quedar entre las piernas ahora abiertas de Kid, que no había perdido la sonrisa en todo el tiempo._

_-Bueno –comenzó Law, esforzándose por sonar casual-, creo que es mi hora del postre –anunció, su vista clavada en la despierta erección que lo esperaba allí mismo._

* * *

Law se vio violentamente arrancado de su recuerdo por otra oleada de náuseas, y apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar la cabeza por el lado de la cama para vomitar en el cubo que había pedido que le trajeran al comprobar que no solo tenía náuseas, sino que venían con el pack completo.

Las náuseas con vómitos eran de lo peor, pero, aunque no se lo pasaban tan bien como cuando se trataba solo de lo primero o de cansancio, por lo menos habría tenido a Kid a su lado, abrazándolo en la cama, asegurándole que se le pasaría en seguida y trayéndole cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar.

En ese momento, en aquella cama de hotel con un carrito cargado de algunas cosas para comer en un lado y un cubo para vomitar en el otro Trafalgar Law se sentía mucho peor de lo que lo había hecho en el último año cuando había estado con el tratamiento de quimioterapia.

* * *

_Eustass-ya,_

_Como prometí, te escribo esta carta antes de marcharme ya al aeropuerto, donde cogeré un vuelo a Houston para encontrarme allí con Robin._

_Esta parte del viaje ha sido un poco rara, y creo que a ambos nos gustaría mucho más en verano, pero el tiempo y el itinerario no lo permiten. Y no me refiero solo a los paisajes, que aunque impresionantes en verano deben serlo aún mucho más, sino al hecho de que, como supongo que recordarás, en invierno las visitas en el parque de Yellowstone tienen que hacerse en grupos organizados obligatoriamente. Jodida nieve. Y jodido frío, ya que estamos. La nieve es culpa del frío._

_Así que conduje hasta el hotel, llegué a tiempo para comer y salir con una excursión de la tarde, y comenzó mi viaje. Detrás de las fotos te he puesto a qué lugar pertenece cada una de ellas, pues no voy a entrar en detalles. La verdad es que no me encuentro bien, aunque afortunadamente ya estoy mucho mejor de lo que he estado, y ahora mismo ponerme a describir se me hace muy difícil._

_Me limitaré a decir que la tarde del primer día y el segundo día fui a las excursiones, pero ya casi a la hora de cenar de este último me empecé a encontrar mal, y para la media noche tuve claro que al día siguiente no iba a poder ni levantarme, por lo que perdí mi tercer día de viaje. Ni siquiera ha sido una de esas fases malas en las que todavía podíamos divertirnos de alguna forma, no: ha sido uno de esos horribles periodos de vómitos, por suerte de los de poco más de un día pero aún así uno de ellos._

_En el hotel se han portado bastante bien, así que ayer me pasé todo el día en cama, aburridísimo, y hoy me he levantado con bastante esfuerzo para volver a coger el coche e irme al aeropuerto._

_Espero que el avión no me haga ponerme peor._

_No dejo de pensar que, de haber estado tú aquí, habría sido uno de esos días en que te quedabas abrazándome en la cama, con el cuenco lleno de agua fría y un trapo al lado, esa ridícula cesta de mimbre llena de comida (termos con sopa incluidos) para no tener que levantarte más que a lo mínimo y, una vez comenzase a encontrarme mejor, me darías un masaje con esas manos tan engañosamente hábiles que tienes que me haría desear estar lo bastante bien como para echar un polvo. O dos._

_Y ahora vuelvo a necesitar un abrazo. Ya me lo esperaba, por eso no he guardado tu abrigo, así que me lo pondré de nuevo. Por cierto, los del aeropuerto, tal como me esperaba, no reaccionaron muy bien a la imagen de un extranjero ojeroso con pendientes y tatuajes paseándose por allí con un abrigo que le estaba tres tallas grandes. Me pararon tres veces para preguntarme si "me encontraba bien" y tardaron mucho más tiempo en comprobar mi documentación que la de los demás, por no mencionar que me pidieron un montón de papeles que no me esperaba que me pidieran más que en la aduana al entrar en el país._

_Eso es discriminación, ¿no crees?_

_Bueno, esta vez ya tengo todos los papeles a mano, pero tu abrigo me lo pongo. Voy con unas horas de margen, así que puedo perderlas en controles estúpidos de aeropuerto. Antes de ir allí creo que pasaré por una tienda en la ciudad para comprarme un segundo iPod o algo y le descargaré también música. Yo no vuelvo a quedarme sin batería._

_Creo que estoy diciendo estupideces (y no te rías, hablo en serio), así que voy a dejarlo aquí por hoy._

_Te escribiré en un par de días desde un clima prometedoramente más cálido._

_Te quiero,_

_Law_

* * *

¿Reviews? :)


	6. Capítulo 6: Parejas poco convencionales

Hoy actualizo ambas historias :)

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Parejas poco convencionales**

-Estás alterado, Law. Deberías relajarte un poco.

-No estoy alterado, solo estoy hasta los cojones de pasar por aduanas –gruñó Law, caminando apresuradamente por el abarrotado aeropuerto.

-Oh, venga ya, si ni siquiera hemos tenido que parar a que nos revisaran el equipaje ni nada –se rió Robin, andando a la misma velocidad que él sin problemas.

-Me da igual, es la tercera aduana en menos de un mes, y creo que tanto cambio horario no le sienta bien a mi insomnio –protestó Law, fulminando con la mirada a un hombre que trató de acercarse a ellos-. ¿Y a estos qué coño les pasa? He perdido la cuenta de cuántos se nos han acercado a ofrecer algo.

-Es muy común en lugares turísticos, vas a tener que acostumbrarte. Mucha gente se saca un dinero extra ofreciéndose a hacer de guía turístico, chófer o lo que sea, y las agencias de viajes tratan de vender excursiones a viajeros que van por libre.

-Dijiste que nosotros ya tenemos transporte, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió.

-Sí. Es… mi novio, supongo que podrías llamarlo así. Aunque, la verdad, no somos una pareja muy convencional.

-¿Oh? ¿Y eso? –Preguntó Law, curioso por saber con qué clase de hombre saldría la inteligente y bella Nico Robin, y le lanzó una mirada asesina a otro amable agente de viajes que había tratado de ofrecerles lo que parecía una visita guiada a Chichén Itzá.

Kid estaría muy orgulloso de él en esos momentos.

-Nos conocimos hace cinco años, cuando vine aquí en un proyecto conjunto entre dos universidades. Un día se me rompió el coche de segunda, o tercera, mano que había comprado para mi estancia y él se ofreció a ayudarme a arreglarlo. Desde entonces cada vez que vengo nos vemos, y cuando él viene a Nueva York, porque su familia es de allí, también.

-¿Y no os habéis planteado vivir juntos o algo?

-Vamos a hacerlo. En cuanto termine un proyecto que están llevando a cabo en la universidad se volverá a Nueva York. De hecho ya estoy mirando pisos y mandándole fotos de los que me gustan a ver qué opina.

-Suena bien –comentó Law, sonriendo suavemente.

Que una pareja se fuera a vivir juntos era un paso muy importante en una relación, uno que podía fortalecer la pareja o destruirla por completo, y en muchos casos era un paso que tardaba tiempo en darse, y que se daba tras mucha consideración.

Claro que siempre había excepciones.

* * *

_-Vente a vivir conmigo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que te vengas a vivir conmigo._

_Estaban tumbados en la cama, desnudos y abrazados bajo las mantas tras haber hecho el amor; Kid tumbado de espaldas sobre el colchón con Law pegado a él, la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del pelirrojo y uno de los brazos de este rodeándolo por la cintura._

_-¿Puedo saber a qué viene esta repentina oferta?_

_-Siempre estás aquí, o yo en tu piso, y los dos tenemos ya un montón de trastos el uno en casa del otro._

_-Muchas parejas están en esa situación, y se pasan en ella meses o incluso años antes de cambiarla. No veo que sea una razón de peso._

_-Me importa una mierda lo que otras parejas hagan, me parece una gilipollez estar pagando dos alquileres cuando no hemos pasado ni una puta noche separados desde que empezamos a salir._

_Law se rio._

_-¿Sabes, Eustass-ya? Lo tradicional cuando una pareja cumple el primer mes es irse a cenar por ahí, tal vez pasar un fin de semana a un hotelito romántico, no mudarse a vivir juntos._

_-Sigue importándome una mierda, vente a vivir conmigo._

_-Mmh. –Law se apretó más contra Kid-. Y, dime, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo el que se mude?_

_-Porque mi piso es decente y tú vives en una mierda de cuchitril de dos habitaciones. Y, ahora que lo pienso: ¿qué coño haces viviendo ahí con un sueldo de médico?_

_-Supongo que no he tenido tiempo de buscar un sitio mejor._

_-Pues hala, problema resuelto._

_-Tal vez –concedió Law-. Aunque para convencerme vas a tener que demostrarme las ventajas de vivir aquí._

_Tan pronto como terminó esa frase, Law se encontró tumbado en el colchón con un muy sonriente Kid sobre él._

_-Creo que eso puedo hacerlo. Con mucho detalle, además._

* * *

Law sonrió, recordando exactamente con cuánto detalle Kid le había dado toda su larga lista de razones por las que debía mudarse, y cómo al día siguiente, porque ese día se les había hecho demasiado tarde, habían ido al piso de Law a recoger todas las cosas que había allí de ambos para la mudanza.

-¿Un buen recuerdo?

Law se giró, centrándose de nuevo en el presente, y vio a Robin sonriéndole, apoyada en uno de los muros de la parte de fuera del aeropuerto donde estaban esperando a que los recogieran.

-Me estaba acordando de cómo Kid me convenció para que me fuera a vivir con él.

-Por tu expresión, diría que se lo tomó muy en serio.

-Dirías bien –respondió Law, sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡Eh, Robiiiin, nenaaaaaa!

Ambos se giraron al escuchar ese grito, Robin sonriendo al ver a quien la había llamado, y Law sintiendo cómo su mandíbula quería saltarse todas las leyes de la física e ir a saludar al suelo.

A unos veinte metros de distancia, aparcado de mala manera frente a la acera, estaba un espantoso vehículo, supuestamente un coche, cuya chapa estaba pintada en escandalosos colores metalizados: azul, rojo y amarillo se entremezclaban para formar una llamativa combinación que hería los ojos de solo verla.

Law se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su camisa de manga corta y desenganchó las gafas de sol que había dejado ahí antes, pero antes de poder ponérselas el ocupante del vehículo salió y Law apenas pudo frenar su mano justo a tiempo para evitar que esta dejase caer las gafas.

Se trataba de un hombre alto con gafas de sol que llevaba el pelo teñido de un espantoso azul eléctrico y peinado en un tupé, vistiendo una horrenda camisa hawaiana roja con estampado de flores amarillas, completamente abierta dejando al descubierto su pecho, y un bañador, ajustado, apenas cubriendo lo mínimo y necesario.

Law parpadeó y se puso las gafas de sol.

Ni todo el calor del mundo sería razón justificable para semejante atuendo.

Al menos con los cristales tintados los colores no dañaban a sus ojos. Ahora solo debía recordar no bajar la mirada en ningún momento.

* * *

_Eustass-ya._

_¡Hace calor!_

_Lo sé, no es una gran forma de comenzar una carta y mucho menos apropiada, pero después de casi un mes de temperaturas gélidas, nevadas y estar sometido a corrientes de aire que parecían querer arrancarme la piel a tiras, por fin he llegado a un lugar donde puedo ponerme ropa de verano sin problemas. Creo que adoro México._

_En otro orden de cosas, tal como te dije me encontré con Robin, y ella habló con su novio, que vive aquí, para que nos hiciera de chófer y hasta nos dejó quedarnos en su casa. Bueno, a mí me dejó quedarme en un cuarto de invitados y Robin se fue con él, pero creo que entiendes por dónde voy._

_Se llama Franky, y creo que te habría caído bien. Es ingeniero y tiene el piso lleno de cacharros extraños, de una forma similar a los tuyos, así que habríais podido pasaros horas y horas hablando de tecnología mientras Robin y yo hablábamos de historia. Algo que me ha sorprendido es que se ha tomado asombrosamente bien el hecho de que su novia vaya a pasar un mes entero con un hombre que es, a todos los efectos, un completo extraño._

_Cuando me preguntó por qué hacía el viaje decidí contarle parte de la historia, como una especie de agradecimiento por la ayuda, y se echó a llorar a mares gritando no sé qué de que era precioso. Habría resultado embarazoso de no ser por el accidente de tráfico. Iba conduciendo._

_Franky sale en bastantes fotos, y he pensado que es mejor que lo veas tú mismo en vez de tratar de describírtelo. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te acusé de ser ciego a los colores? Lo retiro, tienes un gusto impecable en comparación con el de este tío._

_Aún no he superado el día en que se echó tinte de espray rosa por todo el pelo y se hizo trenzas. _Trenzas.

_Pasemos a hablar del viaje antes de que me vuelvan los escalofríos… _

_Por acuerdo silencioso, decidimos pasar de visitar las playas. Sé que son una parada prácticamente obligatoria para la mayoría de turistas, pero con el tiempo limitado y habiendo vivido por una zona turística durante años no merecía la pena. Además, sabes que no me gusta demasiado la playa._

_He de decir que viajar en temporada baja, más aún si te levantas pronto, tiene muchas ventajas, pues nos encontramos con mucha menos gente de la que esperaba y eso hizo las visitas más agradables._

_Las largas distancias en coche se hicieron mucho más llevaderas que en mi viaje por los parques nacionales estadounidenses: al ir con Robin, y en especial con Franky, en el coche apenas tuve tiempo para perderme en mis pensamientos, aunque obtuve alguna información cuya existencia habría preferido ignorar por el resto de mi vida._

_Supongo que no se puede tener todo. Aunque de eso este viaje es prueba más que suficiente._

_Robin es una guía estupenda, y las visitas con ella son muy entretenidas y están llenas de datos curiosos. Además, con lo que me he ahorrado en guías y transporte he pagado las comidas de los tres cuando estábamos fuera. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya que ambos se han negado a aceptar que les pagara algo por este viaje._

_Serán raros, pero conocer a Robin y a Franky me ha hecho recuperar la fe en la humanidad._

_No voy a ponerme a contar día por día todo lo que hicimos, para eso he encontrado un sistema mucho más práctico a mi parecer: si te fijas detrás de las fotos, además del lugar donde están sacadas y los nombres de quienes están, pone la fecha, la hora a la que se tomó, y en algunas va hasta una anécdota. Eso reduce el volumen de las cartas y las vuelve menos aburridas, ¿no crees?_

_Lo que sí que voy a hacer es reiterar una opinión que ya me formé en Alaska: las fotografías, los reportajes y las descripciones apenas alcanzan a dar una idea vaga de lo impresionante que algo puede llegar a ser._

_Me ha sucedido algo que no creí que podría pasarme, no solo me he maravillado del ingenio humano para crear semejantes maravillas en una época en la que no existían los avances tecnológicos de la actualidad, sino que he llegado a sentirme humilde frente a dichas maravillas. Supongo que estarás tan asombrado como yo al descubrir que semejante cabrón arrogante, como tan cariñosamente te gusta definirme, es capaz de sentir una emoción como esta, pero la he sentido._

_Una vez de vuelta en el coche, por supuesto, la humildad se ha desvanecido todas las veces y he vuelto a ser el cabrón arrogante de siempre, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte._

_Mañana, prácticamente de madrugada, Franky nos va a llevar al aeropuerto para coger nuestro próximo vuelo. Vamos a cruzar otra frontera más. Les estoy empezando a coger asco._

_Te escribiré pronto. Te quiero._

_Law._

_PD: Estamos a cinco de febrero, hoy hace un año que nos conocimos. ¿Te acuerdas de ese día?_

* * *

_Law entró a la sala decidido a sentarse en uno de los sillones e ignorar a todos los presentes. Aquella era su primera sesión de quimioterapia desde la recaída, y el joven doctor casi había olvidado lo tremendamente aburridas que podían ser. Por suerte, ese casi no le había impedido traerse un libro para leer mientras estaba allí._

_Se detuvo pocos pasos después de haber cruzado la puerta, sus planes olvidados, cuando sus ojos se posaron en uno de los otros pacientes._

Oh. Joder. _Fue lo primero que Trafalgar Law pensó al ver al alto y fornido pelirrojo que, a pesar de la espantosa combinación de colores de su ropa, estaba, como se decía, para mojar pan. Que dicha espantosa combinación de colores fuera algo de lo que la gran mayoría de hombres heterosexuales huiría como de la peste solo lo volvía aún más apetecible._

_Decidido a no abrir el libro durante toda la sesión, Law se dirigió al asiento libre junto al hombre, haciendo un gesto de saludo a la enfermera que se estaba levantando para seguirlo, y se dejó caer en el asiento._

_-Buenos días._

_-Hn –gruñó el pelirrojo, sin levantar la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo._

_-¿Qué lees? –Preguntó Law. El hombre no contestó, así que el médico inclinó la cabeza para ver la revista. -¿Viajes? Bueno, sé que nos animan a hacer planes y demás, pero por lo general la gente se apunta a algún curso, empieza un proyecto o algo así. Una vez conocí a un hombre que se puso a remodelar su casa. Se murió justo antes de que le trajeran el jacuzzi que siempre había querido. Mala suerte, ¿eh?_

_Por fin el otro hombre lo miró, dedicándole una nada acogedora mirada asesina que habría mandado a cualquiera huyendo. Law simplemente sonrió._

_-¿Vas a callarte?_

_-No._

_El pelirrojo masculló algo por lo bajo, seguramente un insulto, y finalmente suspiró, mirando con resignación su IV._

_-Me tenía que tocar un pesado._

_Ignorando el comentario, Law le tendió la mano._

_-Trafalgar Law._

_El hombre suspiró y se la estrechó con excesiva fuerza._

_-Eustass Kid._

_-Dime, Eustass-ya, ¿prefieres a los hombres o a las mujeres?_

_Y Trafalgar Law sonrió con satisfacción al ver la expresión de completa estupefacción en el rostro de Eustass Kid._

**Continuará**

* * *

Lo de poner dos recuerdos he decidido que lo haré en algunos capítulos, porque tengo más recuerdos preparados que destinos pensados. Y, además, este capi por ejemplo daba para ambos recuerdos.


	7. Capítulo 7: Viajes

No me acaba de convencer cómo ha salido este capítulo, pero no he conseguido hacer nada mejor, así que… :/

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Viajes**

Trafalgar Law estaba en pie, con las manos distraídamente apoyadas sobre la fría piedra y la vista perdida en el impresionante espacio que lo rodeaba. Desde luego, la visita a Machu Picchu no lo había decepcionado en lo más mínimo, y tras varias horas estando con sus acompañantes y escuchando sus explicaciones, así como observando con diversión cómo el profesor aprovechaba para "examinar" a Robin, se había separado de ellos para dar una vuelta por su cuenta.

La nostalgia no había tardado en apoderarse de él.

Sus ojos se desviaros solos a una pareja que estaba a varios metros de distancia: el chico tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica mientras esta hablaba entusiasmadamente, gesticulando enérgicamente con las manos y haciendo varios gestos a su alrededor.

Por un momento, Law pudo sentir un fuerte brazo rodeando sus hombros, pero esa sensación se desvaneció en el momento en que giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el lado en que debería haber estado su acompañante.

Sonriendo tristemente, Trafalgar Law pensó que, aunque no habían podido hacer el viaje por todo el mundo como habían querido, él y Kid sí que habían llegado a visitar varios sitios juntos antes de que la enfermedad lo volviera imposible.

Habían viajado por toda España durante esos meses, e incluso habían ido al extranjero una vez.

Inconscientemente, su mano derecha sostuvo la izquierda y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el anillo que en ella llevaba.

* * *

_Una luna de miel a Italia era algo bastante frecuente, uno de los destinos preferidos por las parejas._

_Claro que muchas parejas, en esos casos, pasaban gran parte de su tiempo en el hotel._

_Ese no era el caso cuando la pareja en cuestión eran Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kid._

_-Me cago en la hostia –gruñó Kid, atrayendo la atención de varios turistas que lograron entenderlo._

_-No creo que la religión católica tenga mucho que ver con esto, Eustass-ya –comentó Law, sonriendo divertido, apoyado contra el muro de piedra._

_Ese era ya uno de los últimos días de sus dos semanas de viaje por Italia, y habían decidido pasarlo en visitando el antiguo Foro Romano y los alrededores. Por supuesto, como algo tiene que ir mal en todos los viajes, el tiempo había decidido olvidarse del hecho de que era verano y soltarles un precioso aguacero._

_Viéndolo por el lado positivo, no mucha gente podía alardear de haberse resguardado de la lluvia bajo un arco del triunfo de más de dos mil años. De normal acercarse demasiado estaba prohibido, y de hecho solía haber una de esas cintas rojas de terciopelo rodeándolo para evitar el paso, pero llovía tanto, y había sido tan inesperado, que toda la gente de la zona había buscado refugio en el único espacio cubierto, incluyendo a dos policías que habían estado patrullando por allí._

_De no estar como sardinas en lata la experiencia habría sido hasta entretenida._

_Kid fulminó a Law con la mirada cuando este, aprovechando lo apretados que estaban y que nadie podría verlo, llevó una mano a la entrepierna de Kid y le dio un apretón._

_-Estate quieto –volvió a gruñir el pelirrojo, sujetándole la mano._

_Law simplemente le dedicó una de sus nada convincentes sonrisas inocentes y decidió que, en cuanto la lluvia amainase un poco, se volvían al hotel. Después de todo el cielo estaba muy gris, probablemente volvería a llover._

_Kid le agarró la otra mano cuando esta fue a tocarle el culo._

* * *

Law sonrió recordando ese viaje: desde luego, habían visitado una gran cantidad de monumentos y restos arqueológicos durante esas dos semanas, pero eso no les había impedido pasar tiempo en la intimidad. Y a veces en la no tan intimidad.

El moreno se quitó la mochila, bajándola al suelo y arrodillándose frente a ella para sacar una de las varias botellas de agua que llevaba.

Hacía calor, y estaba seguro que, de estar Kid allí, ya habría encontrado alguna forma de usar el agua para provocar al pelirrojo y que este buscase un sitio donde _ser íntimos_ por un rato.

Unos minutos atrás había visto unos baños públicos que habrían servido a ese propósito fantásticamente.

Poniéndose en pie y echándose de nuevo la mochila al hombro, Law siguió con su ascenso, botella en mano, dispuesto a disfrutar al máximo de la visita. No iba a darse una de las tremendas caminatas a las que muchos allí parecían dispuestos a someterse, pero aún tenía un par de horas antes de tener que volver al punto donde había quedado en encontrarse con Robin y el profesor.

* * *

_Eustass-ya,_

_Ha pasado casi una semana desde mi última carta, y esta es ya mi última noche en Perú._

_Hasta hace poco pensaba que mi mayor problema en este viaje iba a ser los cambios horarios, pero ahora creo que eso ha pasado a un segundo plano. Los cambios de temperatura son peores: en un mes he dado saltos desde el frío invernal de Alaska hasta el verano en una zona cercana al ecuador del planeta. Me siento como un polo de hielo derritiéndose y no recuerdo haber bebido tanta agua como lo he hecho esta última semana en toda mi vida._

_Para esta etapa del viaje, mucho más tranquila que la anterior (aunque, y esto negaré haberlo dicho, casi extraño los gritos de Franky y su enorme entusiasmo) Robin ha convencido a un antiguo profesor suyo de arqueología ya jubilado experto en cultura Inca (y que al parecer al retirarse se trasladó a Cuzco) para que nos hiciera de guía. Se llama Clover, y he de admitir que es un hombre muy interesante._

_Agradezco el detalle, de verdad, y sobre todo la seguridad de saber que la información que he recibido es buena, pero encontrar guía no parece suponer un gran problema. Creo que no te lo comenté en la carta anterior, así que lo haré aquí: los sitios turísticos están a hostias de gente ofreciendo sus servicios como guía, ya sea por libre o trabajando para alguna agencia. Saca bastante de quicio, yo me limito a lanzar miradas asesinas, pero no me sorprendería que tú hubieras dado algún que otro puñetazo: la mayoría de gente entiende un no por respuesta, pero algunos han sido muy pesados._

_Me da miedo pensar cómo será en Egipto. Y hablando de Egipto: comenté la ruta con Robin, y me comentó que ir a Egipto en mayo no es muy buena idea, que haría bastante más calor, así que lo hemos hablado y aprovechando que aún le quedan vacaciones (y que Egipto es su área de conocimiento más amplia) hemos acordado que vendrá conmigo y que iremos, modificando la ruta inicial, al terminar en América del Sur. Eso será a finales de mes, y como Egipto no es precisamente un lugar seguro vamos a mantenernos en la idea inicial y hemos reservado plazas en un viaje organizado de una semana, así que esa visita se adelanta (no te ofendas, era imposible que lo tuviésemos todo perfectamente planeado, y que haya gente lo bastante loca como para irse allí incluso en verano no significa que yo vaya a someterme a más de cuarenta grados en el desierto por eso)._

_Ahora que lo pienso, la visita a Australia será un gran descanso después de este mes._

_Pero volviendo al presente…_

_Esta vez he incluido muchas anécdotas en los reversos de las fotografías, así como mucha información que me ha parecido curiosa, pero eso ya lo leerás en ellas. Puede que me haya emocionado un poco con la cámara, pero no he podido evitarlo: creo que estoy aprendiendo a ser un fotógrafo decente, esta vez apenas se me han desenfocado unas diez fotografías, y eso que he sacado centenares. Lo más difícil ha sido elegir cuáles imprimir y cuáles no, me ha llevado varias horas prepararlas._

_Da gracias que no tengo la llamada "letra de médico" o te podrías morir para descifrar todo lo que estoy escribiendo durante este viaje._

_Incluso teniendo gente con la que hablar, estos últimos días he estado pensando bastante. Supongo que es porque tanto Robin como el profesor Clover son personas bastante tranquilas, y los tres podemos estar por periodos largos de tiempo en silencio sin sentirnos incómodos._

_El caso es que visitar ruinas de civilizaciones hace ya tiempo desaparecidas me ha hecho sentirme melancólico: he pensado mucho en el paso del tiempo, y en que una vez un momento entra en ese enorme espacio indefinido al que llamamos "pasado" ya no volverá, sin importar cuánto deseamos que sí lo haga._

_Creo que la melancolía, además, me está volviendo poético, a juzgar por el párrafo de arriba. _

_Algo en lo que he pensado mucho estos últimos días es en nuestra luna de miel, y eso a su vez me ha hecho recordar una frase que te dije en muchas ocasiones "clave" en la evolución de nuestra relación._

_Sabes de qué hablo, ¿verdad?_

_Sea como sea, la verdad es que ya no sé ni lo que digo. Creo que el calor me está afectando, así que bajaré a cenar algo y me acostaré. Me daría un baño en una de las piscinas del hotel, hay varias pequeñitas que son casi "privadas", pero solo no me hace ilusión._

_Es una lástima, las podríamos haber aprovechado tan bien…_

_Sé que empiezo a sonar pesado, pero no puedo evitarlo, así que…_

_Te quiero,_

_Law_

* * *

_Law se estremeció, apretando las manos alrededor de las cadenas que lo mantenían atado a la cabecera de la cama, cuando Kid le quitó el jodido anillo y le permitió, por fin, llegar al clímax, con el pelirrojo abrazándolo con fuerza desde atrás y corriéndose dentro de él._

_Jadeando pesadamente, arrodillado en la cama con las manos apoyadas en la cabecera de esta aún sujetando las cadenas, Law dejó caer la cabeza sobre el colchón, agotado, y sintió cómo Kid lo abrazaba con más fuerza todavía, pegando por completo la espalda del moreno a su pecho._

_Los labios de su pareja comenzaron a depositar besos y mordiscos por su cuello, y Law sonrió cansadamente. Si no se equivocaba, Kid aún no había terminado, y él no se sentía con muchas ganas de hacerlo tampoco. Que le dieran al cansancio._

_-Cásate conmigo –susurró Kid contra su oreja, y Law se quedó completamente quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Cásate conmigo –repitió Kid, capturando el lóbulo de la oreja de Law entre sus labios._

_-Eustass-ya, estoy acabamos de follar._

_-Mhmh –murmuró Kid, y lamió el contorno de la oreja de Law._

_-Estoy encadenado a la cama._

_Law pudo sentir la enorme sonrisa de Kid contra la piel de su cuello, y los brazos del pelirrojo comenzaron a recorrerle el pecho._

_-¿Y?_

_-¿Te parece le momento apropiado para pedirme matrimonio? –Preguntó Law, sintiendo cómo la frustración peleaba por el dominio de su cuerpo contra la excitación que las caricias de Kid despertaban en su cuerpo._

_-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, sus labios aún moviéndose por el cuello de Law, y una de sus manos bajó hasta el miembro de este, que jadeó cuando lo envolvió. Kid sonrió de nuevo–. A mí me parece un momento perfecto._

_-Desde luego… tienes el romanticismo en el culo, Eustass-ya._

_Sin dejar de besarlo, de recorrer su pecho con una mano o masturbarlo con la otra, Kid se movió, y Law gimió al notar la nuevamente erecta polla de Kid moverse en su interior._

_-Yo diría que eres tú el que tiene algo en el culo, y no yo –le dijo Kid, evidentemente divertido._

_-Cabrón… -Jadeó Law, tirando inútilmente de las cadenas, tal como había hecho la vez anterior._

_-No te lo discuto –dijo Kid, y volvió a embestir-. Y no me has respondido todavía, Trafalgar. –Su mano siguió moviéndose, acariciando y apretando la erección de Law._

_Como pudo en la posición en que estaba, el moreno se giró y capturó los labios de Kid en un ardiente y brusco beso en el que ambos usaron labios, lengua y dientes._

_Al separarse, los dos jadeando, Law dijo:_

_-Claro que me casaré contigo, imbécil._

_Una enorme sonrisa que le iluminó los ojos se dibujó en el rostro de Kid, y este dejó de mover las caderas._

_-Tú también tienes el romanticismo en el culo –le dijo, su voz transmitiendo tal alivio que hizo comprender a Law lo nervioso que había estado. Probablemente llevaba un tiempo ya tratando de pedírselo._

_-No, creo que no es romanticismo lo que tengo en el culo ahora mismo._

_Ambos se rieron y Kid reanudó sus embestidas, Law girando de nuevo la cabeza al frente y volviendo a apretar las cadenas con las manos, utilizándolas de apoyo para moverse hacia atrás cada vez que Kid entraba._

_Aquella podía no haber sido una petición muy romántica, pero ninguno de los dos eran muy dados al romanticismo y, después de todo, ¿qué mejor que comprometerse mientras hacían algo que los dos disfrutaban tanto?_

_**Continuará**_


	8. Capítulo 8: Comidas relevantes

¡Por fin me digno a actualizar! Lamento no haber publicado la semana pasada, me faltaba tiempo por todas partes u.u Para compensar, he hecho un capítulo más largo de lo habitual, y además con sorpresita :)

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Comidas relevantes**

Sonreír sin transmitir burla o autosuficiencia cuando no se estaba riendo era una técnica que a Trafalgar Law le había costado años perfeccionar. Ahora, en pie en el Parque de Iguazú, con las cataratas de fondo y un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Robin mientras otro turista, un hombre bastante amable, les hacía una foto, se alegraba de haberlo hecho. No le gustaría aparecer en las fotos con expresión burlesca cuando no se estaba riendo de nadie solo porque aquella fuera su cara por defecto, como la llamaba siempre Kid.

También era en momentos como ese cuando se alegraba de que todos sus zapatos tuviesen unos dos o tres centímetros de tacón, o de lo contrario Robin, casi tan alta como él, lo habría sobrepasado con sus propios tacones. Aquella era una costumbre que le había costado más de una burla, pero la los quince años, en plena fase rebelde de la adolescencia, Law se había comprado unas botas con un tacón de esa altura y había descubierto que, una vez te acostumbrabas, era más cómodo que llevar zapatos planos.

Robin se acercó al hombre para darle las gracias y a recuperar la cámara, Law alejándose al ver a otro grupo de turistas acercándose. Ese era un punto con unas vistas impresionantes de las cataratas, y por eso muchas personas se detenían allí a hacerse fotos. Por muy poco que le gustara ser como tanta otra gente, Law había propuesto sacarse allí una fotografía por la misma razón.

_Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Eustass-ya si viera la pose en la que salimos_. Pensó, sonriendo divertido al imaginarse exactamente cómo reaccionaría el pelirrojo.

De haber estado allí, Kid se habría plantado delante de ellos en dos zancadas, habría agarrado a Law del cuello de la camiseta y lo habría besado con tanta pasión y posesividad como era capaz de sentir solo para demostrar que, pareciera lo que pareciera, Law era suyo y de nadie más.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pausa para comer? –Propuso Robin al volver junto a él, tendiéndole la cámara.

Law la aceptó y se la colgó de nuevo del cuello.

-Suena bien, yo tengo bastante hambre ya.

-Si no me equivoco, hay un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí.

Comenzaron a caminar, desandando el camino por el que habían venido ni media hora atrás, en la dirección en que Robin recordaba haber visto el restaurante, y los pensamientos de Law volvieron una vez más con Kid. En concreto, con Kid y con lo que "ir a comer" había supuesto para ellos.

* * *

_La enfermera vino a desconectar la IV como cada día al terminar la sesión, primero la de Kid y después la de Law, que ese día se habían encontrado en el pasillo y habían llegado al mismo tiempo a la sala._

_Una vez desconectado, Kid se puso en pie y se estiró, haciendo que los ojos de Law siguieran los movimientos de sus perfectamente definidos músculos, que se adivinaban sin problemas incluso debajo de aquel grueso jersey de invierno. El pelirrojo fue al perchero y descolgó su grueso abrigo peludo con aquellos llamativos adornos metálicos. Una vez se lo hubo puesto, sin abrochárselo como siempre que Law lo había visto, cogió el abrigo negro junto a este y se acercó de nuevo a las sillas, donde Law le lanzó una mirada extrañada desde debajo de la visera de su gorro blanco antes de ponerse también en pie, la enfermera alejándose ya de ellos._

_Kid le tendió el abrigo a Law, quien lo aceptó y comenzó a ponérselo._

_-¿Y esta amabilidad? No es propio de ti, Eustass-ya._

_Kid simplemente se encogió de hombros e ignoró la pregunta y la pulla._

_-¿Te apetece ir a comer algo? Ya es mediodía._

_Law miró su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que, efectivamente, ya iba siendo hora de ir a comer._

_-Claro, por qué no._

_Comenzaron a caminar y al llegar a la puerta Kid la abrió, cediéndole el paso antes de salir él y dejar que la puerta se cerrase de nuevo con un golpe seco._

_-¿Trabajas aquí? –Preguntó el pelirrojo-. Lo digo porque la enfermera, cuando no está muy ocupada mirándote el culo, siempre te llama "doctor"._

_Law sonrió con suficiencia._

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga la pobre, si tengo un culo tan sexy? Pero sí, trabajo aquí. Soy cirujano._

* * *

Al entrar al restaurante, que además era buffet libre, Law tuvo que apartar a empujones a varias personas que estaban plantadas en la puerta como imbéciles, y estaba a punto de soltarles algún comentario desagradable cuando sus ojos se posaron en lo mismo que todos ellos miraban: un chico joven, de unos veinte años, pelo negro, una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo y llevando un sombrero de paja, estaba sentado, solo, en una de las mesas, rodeado por platos, muchos de ellos vacíos y algunos aún llenos, y devorando carne a una velocidad tal que Law se preguntó si aquello era humanamente posible siquiera.

A su lado, Robin se rio, y, apartando a una atónita mujer, comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa del chico. Law miró a su alrededor y comprobó que ninguna otra tenía dos sitios libres. Esa tenía cinco.

Encogiéndose de hombros, bastante acostumbrado a los malos modales en la mesa y consciente de que los suyos dejaban bastante que desear, siguió a su amiga y se detuvo frente al chico, que parecía ajeno a todas las miradas clavadas en él.

-Disculpa –habló Robin, y el chico se detuvo en el proceso de devorar una pierna de cordero para mirarla-, ¿te importa si nos sentamos aquí? No hay más sitios libres.

-¡Adelante! –Exclamó él con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver trozos de carne a mitad masticar en su boca. Entonces, como en un segundo pensamiento, rodeó los platos con los brazos y dijo, con una expresión seria que resultaba bastante cómica con sus mejillas hinchadas por la comida-. Pero esto es mío.

-Tranquilo, no te lo tocaremos –aseguró Robin, rodeando la mesa para sentarse a su lado.

Law se sentó en frente de la mujer, decidiendo que sería prudente dejar el sitio frente al chico libre.

Un estupefacto camarero les trajo una carta con expresión asustada, pareció inmensamente satisfecho cuando ambos pidieron raciones razonables de comida, y ya se alejaba cuando el chico lo llamó, pidiéndole otro plato más de todo lo que tenía en la mesa. El camarero se alejó prácticamente llorando y Law se fijó con asombro en que todos los platos de la mesa estaban tan limpios que parecían sin usar.

-Por cierto, yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, ¿y vosotros? –Se presentó el chico, dedicándoles la misma enorme sonrisa de antes, esta vez sin los trozos de comida.

-Me llamo Nico Robin.

-Trafalgar Law.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza con expresión confusa.

-Tra-Trala-Tragal… -comenzó a intentar pronunciar, aparentemente encontrando su nombre muy complicado.

Robin, las traidora, se rio.

-Llámame Law –pidió el moreno, llevándose una mano a la cara. Aquello le recordaba a la profesora de primaria que nunca lo llamaba a la pizarra porque era incapaz de pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Sois pareja? –Preguntó Luffy, completamente recuperado de su confusión.

Law negó con la cabeza, pero fue Robin la primera en hablar.

-No, solo somos amigos. Yo tengo novio.

-Y yo soy gay –aclaró Law, molestándose al fijarse en que con eso las miradas de desaprobación a su alrededor aumentaban.

-Ah, vale.

Law se sorprendió por la reacción tan indiferente de Luffy y decidió ignorar lo silencioso que estaba el restaurante y algún que otro comentario susurrado que tenía toda la pinta de ser desdeñoso.

La comida llegó y siguieron hablando tanto como pudieron entre bocado y bocado, Law asegurándose de hacer más comentarios inapropiados de la cuenta para escandalizar a los cotillas pendientes de ellos. Robin, comprendiendo lo que estaba haciendo, le siguió el juego, y Luffy también hizo varios comentarios que sacaron reacciones asombradas a la gente, aunque el chico parecía ajeno a las reacciones a su alrededor.

Law no soportaba a las personas con prejuicios, y Kid tampoco las había soportado.

* * *

_Estaban de pie en la calle, haciendo cola para entrar al cine como otros tantos cientos de personas esa tarde de sábado, y se aburrían. Además estaban a principios de Marzo y hacía bastante frío._

_Law se había apoyado hacía un par de minutos contra Kid, envolviéndolo por la cintura con un brazo y con uno de los brazos del pelirrojo, a su vez, rodeándole los hombros mientras hablaban, mirando la cartelera sobre las taquillas y tratando de decidir qué película iban a ver._

_El moreno bajó un momento la mirada y se encontró, unos metros por delante de ellos en la cola, a dos parejas de unos cincuenta años mirándolos, los dos hombres con expresiones de asco y las mujeres con cara de desaprobación, mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos._

_-Mira, Eustass-ya._

_Kid bajó la mirada de los carteles y Law supo el momento exacto en el que los vio, porque todo su cuerpo se tensó y el brazo alrededor de sus hombros se apretó por un momento antes de aflojarse, y Law supo que iba a separarse y a decirles algo._

_Apretó el brazo alrededor de su cintura para detenerlos._

_-Tengo una idea mejor._

_Kid lo miró y Law levantó la cabeza de su hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida. Llevando su mano libre a la mejilla del pelirrojo, le inclinó la cabeza para besarlo, riéndose contra sus labios al ver las expresiones horrorizadas de aquellos cuatro._

_Ignorando a la gente a su alrededor, incluyendo unas risitas raras que venían de más atrás en la cola, siguieron besándose por largos minutos antes de decidir que, después de todo, ver una película no les interesaba tanto e irse en busca de los baños públicos más cercanos._

* * *

-¿Cómo es que estás de viaje tú solo, Luffy-ya? –Preguntó Law al chico moreno que prácticamente daba saltos a su lado, los tres ya de vuelta fuera del restaurante y dispuestos a seguir con el viaje. El chico les había contado que era de Inglaterra, y que iba a estar viajando por bastante tiempo, pero que no sabía cuánto.

-Mi padre me mandó de viaje hace como un mes y me dijo que no volviera a casa hasta que me llamara –respondió Luffy alegremente.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó Robin.

-Porque el capullo de Arlong se metió con mi amiga Nami, así que le di una paliza y lo mandé al hospital. Ace se rio, pero a papá no le hizo ninguna gracia, se enfadó y me mandó de viaje hasta que se calmaran las cosas. Sea lo que sea que se tenga que calmar.

Law sonrió divertido. Luffy les había contado tanto de sí mismo en la hora que hacía que lo conocían que ya sabían que Ace era su sobreprotector, y aparentemente increíble y extremadamente fuerte, hermano mayor adoptivo, y que el padre de Luffy era un millonario e importantísimo hombre de negocios. De haber sido criminales, probablemente ya habrían decidido secuestrar al chico para pedir un rescate.

-¿Y vosotros? –Preguntó Luffy, mirándolos.

-Pues yo decidí aprovechar unos días de vacaciones que me quedaban al conocer a Law en Nueva York y me vine con él –explicó Robin-. Soy arqueóloga, y muchos de los lugares que hemos visitado los conozco mejor que la mayoría de guías.

-¿Y tú, Traffy?

Law hizo una mueca ante el apodo que el chico, ignorando la petición de que lo llamase por su nombre de pila, le había dado.

Decidiendo que de todas formas su historia ya la conocía bastante gente, y que tampoco importaba, Law decidió responder con sinceridad.

* * *

_Eustass-ya,_

_Mi viaje de la última semana, constando de visitas tanto en Argentina como en Chile, ha sido, cuanto menos, curioso._

_Lo primero de todo diré, simplemente porque _te lo dije,_ que he conseguido incluir la visita a la Isla de Pascua en el viaje, por mucho que tu dijeras que muy probablemente no nos daría tiempo. Ha ocupado dos días, pero ha merecido la pena._

_Cambiando de tema, tengo un nuevo compañero de viaje._

_Sí, no pongas esa cara, no ha sido intencional. De verdad que no sé cómo lo hago, no es como si los buscara o como si esté siendo especialmente sociable, simplemente ha pasado._

_Se llama Monkey D. Luffy, tiene 20 años y creo que te caería bien. Es un poco alegre para tu gusto, eso no lo discuto (simplemente estar con él ya es agotador), pero está como una puñetera cabra y no tiene pelos en la lengua, así que creo que te caería bien._

_Está de año sabático (aunque él no sabe pronunciar esa palabra), o hasta que a su padre millonario se le madure, por haberle pegado una paliza a un tío. ¿A que ya empieza a caerte bien?_

_Lo verás en bastantes fotos: es el chico bajito y flacucho con el sombrero de paja y la sonrisa absurdamente grande._

_Cuando le conté por qué estoy viajando me sorprendí al ver su expresión tan seria (algo que había pensado que era imposible en él), y entonces se rio, diciendo que sería muy aburrido cuando Robin se marchara y volviera a quedarme solo, así que iba a venirse conmigo._

_Ni me lo pidió, simplemente se apuntó al viaje. Lo raro es que no me molesta tanto como debería. Me saca de quicio, es verdad, y más de una vez he estado tentado de darle un buen puñetazo, pero la verdad es que me cae bien._

_En un par de horas nos vamos al aeropuerto para coger el avión con destino a Egipto, y aunque es casi de noche aquí, gracias a la diferencia horaria llegaremos por la tarde-noche allí, justo a tiempo para subir al barco y empezar el crucero por el Nilo._

_Sé que esta carta es corta, pero te he llenado las fotografías de historias como la última vez (te aseguro que el que Luffy casi se cayera de esa lancha fue un accidente, no lo empujé intencionadamente)._

_Te escribiré en una semana. Te quiero,_

_Law_

_PD: Hoy es día 24 de febrero, mañana es 25. Resulta un tanto irónico que vaya a perder buena parte de ese día en concreto, ¿no te parece? Es como una broma de mal gusto. Seis horas de ese día en concreto._

* * *

_Se levantaron de la mesa en silencio y salieron de la cafetería, deteniéndose a varios pasos de la entrada, donde Law se giró para mirar a Kid._

_-Bueno, Eustass-ya, yo me vuelvo al trabajo._

_Kid no dijo nada, y Law ya iba a girarse, extrañado, cuando una de las manos del pelirrojo se apoyó en su hombro y el moreno se encontró con aquellos labios pintados moviéndose sobre los suyos._

_Desconcertado, Law no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Kid se separase._

_-Ven a cenar conmigo esta noche._

_Law parpadeó._

_-¿Me estás pidiendo salir?_

_-¿A ti qué te parece, imbécil? –Gruñó Kid._

_-No eres muy romántico, ¿verdad, Eustass-ya? –Comentó Law, una sonrisa divertida apareciendo en su rostro._

_-Como si a ti te fuese el romanticismo –masculló el pelirrojo._

_-Pues también es verdad. De acuerdo. Salgo a las ocho, no llegues tarde o me iré –instruyó Law, poniéndose un poco de puntillas para volver a besar a Kid simplemente porque no le hacía gracia no haber reaccionado a tiempo en el primer beso._

_-Te has manchado de pintalabios –dijo Kid cuando se separaron de nuevo._

_-¿Y de quién es la culpa, eh?_

**Continuará**


	9. Capitulo 9: Días de frío

Aquí en España ya estamos a 20 de mayo, lo que se traduce en que es mi cumpleaños~~ 21 añitos ya.

Y como es mi cumple tengo regalitos~~ Capi de Cuando la normalidad falla y Cartas desde el mundo, un one-shot y un nuevo fic para vosotras :DDD Y para mi, revieeeeews~~

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Días de calor**

Apenas habían tenido que hacer cola para entrar al Valle de los Reyes, en cuya entrada les dieron una tarjetita con tres casillas vacías en las que les pondrían un sello cada vez que entrasen en una de las tumbas, lo que los dejaba con tres visitas en el lugar.

La mayoría de las tumbas no tenían realmente cola para entrar, como mucho tres o cuatro personas esperando, con la excepción, por supuesto, de la tumba de Tutankamon, en la que había casi un centenar de turistas esperando para entrar. Mientras desayunaban en el barco, Robin le había explicado que aquella era una de las tumbas que menos valía la pena visitar, pues era de las más pequeñas y estaba completamente vacía. La importancia de aquella tumba radicaba en que era la primera que se había descubierto intacta, y la gente quería visitarla porque era uno de los pocos faraones del que muchos conocían el nombre. Por supuesto, Luffy no sabía quién era Tutankamon, y había bastado con decirle que era una tumba pequeña para que se le quitase la idea de visitarla que le había entrado al ver tanta cola.

En vez de eso, Luffy había decidido buscar una tumba más interesante, y eso se había traducido en que ahora los tres estaban subiendo unas estrechas y destartaladas escaleras metálicas para alcanzar la entrada de la tumba más alta que se había descubierto hasta la fecha en el valle.

La subida en sí no era un gran problema, pero ya hacía un buen taro que amanecía y el sol parecía entretenerse tratando de cocer a los presentes. Law podía notar su camiseta pegándosele al pecho y a la espalda. Y menos mal que se la había puesto de tirantes.

* * *

_Una de las cosas que más ayudaba a superar el calor del verano eran los baños en una piscina o en la playa. Por desgracia, en un piso en el centro de la ciudad no había espacio para tener una piscina, las públicas estaban tan llenas de gente que en el agua la gente parecía sardinas en lata y la playa tan llena de turistas que tenías que ir muy temprano para encontrar sitio en la arena._

_Por suerte existían la improvisación y la inventiva, en este caso muy ayudadas por la ridículamente enorme bañera que Kid había decidido instalar en uno de los dos baños del piso nada más comprarlo, dejando apenas espacio para un mísero váter en un rincón del cuarto de baño y un trozo de baldosas de suelo donde poder estar de pie frente a la puerta. El resto del espacio estaba ocupado por la profunda bañera en la que cabrían cuatro personas perfectamente, con su banco que quedaba cubierto por el agua, varias salidas de chorros a presión estratégicamente colocados y sus estantes para todo lo que quisieran tener allí, que en ese momento incluía un par de copas de helado, un plato de tortitas y un cubo lleno de cubitos._

_-¡Nnngh…! –Gimió Law, sentado entre las piernas abiertas de Kid, cuando las manos del pelirrojo pasaron dos de los bloques de hielo, despacio, por sus costados, sobre el nivel del agua que apenas alcanzaba a cubrirles las caderas a ambos._

_Kid se rio, bajito, contra la oreja de Law, su lengua saliendo a lamerla y sus labios siguiéndola para capturar el lóbulo de esta. Las manos del pelirrojo no dejaron en ningún momento de moverse por el cuerpo del moreno, paseando los dos trozos de hielo por su abdomen, subiendo por su pecho, acariciando sus endurecidos pezones y llegando hasta sus hombros, donde se detuvieron cuando ya no hubo más hielo entre ellas y el calor de la piel de Law._

_-Ponte de pie, Trafalgar._

_A Trafalgar Law no le gustaban las órdenes, pero había momentos en que estaba dispuesto a seguirlas, y Eustass Kid se había vuelto un experto en identificar estos momentos._

_Law hizo lo que le había pedido y fue a girarse, pero las manos de Kid en sus caderas y un chasquido de la lengua de este le dijeron que se quedara como estaba. Entonces una de esas manos desapareció y Law jadeó al sentir el frío, tan frío que era incluso ardiente, de uno de esos cubos de hielo contra su entrada._

_Detrás de él, Kid volvió a reírse, y se inclinó hacia delante, comenzando a pasear los labios por una de las nalgas de Law y llevando la mano que aún había entado en su cadera a la otra para acariciarla al tiempo en que empujaba, con dos de sus dedos, el bloque de hielo dentro de su marido, que se estremeció frente a él y apretó por un momento los dedos en su interior. El pelirrojo siguió adentrándolos, y pronto Law gimió cuando el hielo, apenas una puntita de lo que había entrado originalmente en él, rozó su próstata. Kid sonrió contra su piel y siguió empujándolo contra ella, hasta que no quedó más hielo por derretir y fueron los dedos del pelirrojo los que la golpearon. Law se estremeció, sintiendo cómo el agua salía de su entrada y caía por sus muslos._

_Los dedos se retiraron, también lo hizo la boca de Kid de su trasero, y las manos volvieron a sus caderas._

_-¿Por qué no te sientas? Yo te ayudo._

_Law sonrió y, con las manos de Kid como guía, no tardó en estar sobre su regazo de nuevo, esta vez con el miembro erecto del pelirrojo entrando en él centímetro a centímetro, los brazos de este rodeando su cintura cuando Law quedó completamente sentado sobre su polla._

_-¿Sabes, Trafalgar? Has tenido una idea buenísima con lo de pasar aquí la tarde –dijo Kid, sus labios de nuevo junto a la oreja de Law, su aliento acariciándole el cuello._

_-Pues claro que sí, todas mis ideas son buenas, Eustass-ya –respondió Law, girándose para dedicarle una de sus sonrisas._

_Jadeó, sorprendido, cuando Kid lo empujó y, sin salir de él, lo hizo ponerse a cuatro patas en el agua, brazos y piernas prácticamente enterrados por esta._

_Apoyándole ambas manos en las caderas, Kid comenzó a embestir._

* * *

-¡Traffy, Robin, vamos a hacernos unas fotos en esas columnas! –Gritó Luffy, saliendo a toda prisa en la dirección que acababa de señalar.

Law suspiró y miró a la mujer a su lado, que sonreía la mar de divertida con la situación.

Estaban en el templo de Karnak, y hacía aproximadamente media hora que habían perdido al grupo. Todo porque Luffy había salido corriendo hacia algo que le había gustado, como ahora.

-No te preocupes, el guía me ha dicho a qué hora está previsto que salgamos –lo tranquilizó ella, y Law se encontró agradeciendo mentalmente que fuera tan previsora.

-¡EEEEEHHHH! ¡¿Venís o qué?!

-Ya vamos, Luffy-ya –dijo Law, echando a andar en esa dirección seguido de Robin.

* * *

_Eustass-ya,_

_Te escribo desde mi habitación en el hotel del Cairo, como siempre la última noche antes de marcharme. Mañana a las siete cogeremos un autobús con rumbo al aeropuerto, y a juzgar por cómo conducen por aquí es bastante probable que nos volvamos a ver antes de lo previsto._

_Opiniones de conductores psicóticos aparte, tal como lo hablamos, tanto el barco como el hotel son de cinco estrellas, ya que aquí las calificaciones de los hoteles no siguen los mismos patrones que en otros lugares. De hecho cuando llegamos a este hotel a Robin le tuvieron que cambiar la habitación porque la ventana de la primera que le dieron estaba rota._

_Se come muy bien, eso sí. Si no pregúntale a Luffy: creo que ha asustado a un par de centenares de personas durante nuestra estancia. En el comedor del barco una familia llegó al punto de levantarse de la mesa y marcharse, aunque por supuesto Luffy ni se enteró y yo no me molesté en decírselo. Robin se rio, lo que me hace pensar que también se dio cuenta y pasó del tema como yo. También estuvo el estadounidense ese, de Texas o por ahí diría que era por el acento, que vino a nuestra mesa a pedirnos que Luffy controlara sus modales. Te habrías partido el culo: no me preguntes cómo, pero un hueso de pollo salió disparado de la boca de Luffy y le cayó al hombre en la suya (y yo sin cámara). Tras escupir repetidas veces y soltar unas cuantas blasfemias, trató de abalanzarse sobre Luffy, que seguía sin darse cuenta de nada, y me tocó levantarme para pedirle nada educadamente que se fuera a tomar por culo y nos dejara en paz. Puede que no sea tan musculoso como tú, pero mi metro noventa y uno sumado a mi decente musculatura intimidan también lo suyo, y más a un cincuentón de metro setenta con tripa cervecera. Decidió que prefería irse._

_Voy a decir algo que nunca en mi vida creí que llegaría a decir. Jamás. Y no te rías, Eustass-ya. El pan tenía buena pinta._

_Te he dicho que no te rieras._

_No, no me lo habría comido, pero seguía teniendo buena pinta, sobretodo en el barco. Le daban formas curiosas: un día había uno con forma de cocodrilo que ocupaba media mesa. Sí, lo has adivinado, Luffy se lo comió._

_Me he comprado un colgante. Uno de esos que te venden en los que supuestamente ponen tu nombre en jeroglíficos, aunque al menos Robin me aseguró que los caracteres eran lo más parecidos, con lo que se sabe de la lengua egipcia, que se podía a lo que yo quería. Tendrías que haber visto la cara del dependiente cuando ella empezó a hablar (por aquí todos chapurrean inglés, casi todos español y muchos algún otro idioma, para vender a los turistas._

_Volviendo al colgante, no pone mi nombre. Sí, pone el tuyo. Y quita esa cara, me da igual que sea cursi, de hecho no me lo he quitado desde que me lo compré._

_Y hablando de Robin, mañana nos separamos. Voy a echarla de menos. Nos hemos dado los correos y hemos quedado en escribirnos (oh, por favor, creía que ya habías superado los celos estúpidos), así que seguiremos en contacto._

_Me quedo solo con Luffy._

_Espero sobrevivir y no acabar matándolo durante el viaje. Me cae muy bien, pero es peor que un niño de cinco años hiperactivo y con un subidón de azúcar._

_Hasta aquí llego hoy, como siempre tienes las fotos con todas las anécdotas (estoy por perderme más a menudo, en Karnak fuimos muy tranquilos)._

_Te quiero,_

_Law_

_PD: Tendrías que haber visto las caras de más de uno por aquí al verme con las uñas pintadas de negro. Y el capullo que te he dicho antes, ese me las miró fatal._

* * *

La terminal internacional del aeropuerto del Cairo era un ir y venir de gente dirigiéndose a los controles de aduanas o saliendo de ellos en busca de su puerta de embarque. Ellos también tenían prisa, quedaban menos de veinte minutos para que abrieran el embarque de su vuelo.

De _uno_ de sus vuelos.

Los tres estaban en pie entre el revuelo de gente, los dos hombres frente a la mujer, en silencio. Entonces el más joven, apenas un chico, se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un abrazo de oso.

-¡Voy a echarte de menos, Robin! –Exclamó Monkey D. Luffy, apretándola con fuerza.

-Yo también os echaré de menos, Luffy –respondió ella con una de sus tranquilas sonrisas, rodeándola con un brazo.

-La próxima vez tienes que presentarme a Franky –siguió Luffy, separándose cuando ella le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Claro que sí, ya verás cómo le caes muy bien.

Robin le había hablado a Luffy de su novio, y el chico había desarrollado una increíble admiración por el estrafalario hombre, especialmente para no haberlo conocido antes.

-Qué tengas un buen viaje, Robin-ya.

-Vosotros también. Y recuerda escribirme, quiero saber cómo os va.

Robin sorprendió a Law al darle un abrazo, mucho más tranquilo que el que Luffy le había dado a ella, pero el hombre se repuso en seguida de la sorpresa y se lo devolvió.

-No te hundas, ¿vale? –Le susurró ella antes de separarse.

Law la miró, otra vez sorprendida, pero la mujer seguía sonriendo como antes.

-Divertíos mucho.

Trafalgar Law y Monkey D. Luffy se quedaron frente a una de las enormes ventanas de la terminal internacional del aeropuerto del Cairo contemplando cómo un enorme avión despegaba y se llevaba a Nico Robin de vuelta a Nueva York.

Law no dijo nada cuando Luffy lo cogió del brazo y lo apretó con fuerza mientras el avión se alzaba de la pista.

Él también iba a echarla de menos.

**Continuará**

* * *

Y ya nos despedimos de Robin ó.o


	10. Capítulo 10: Sin vuelta atrás

Soy un monstruo. Debería ser equitativa y, cuando veo que no puedo llegar a todo porque, loquera o no, estoy estudiando para los exámenes, turnar qué fanfic dejo sin escribir para no dejar uno más abandonado que los demás, pero por desgracia este es, con diferencia, el que más tiempo me ocupara para escribir cada capítulo, así que es el que paga el pato cada vez que me veo corta de tiempo.

Termino los exámenes el día 12 de junio, así que, aunque intentaré actualizar, no puedo prometer que estas dos semanas que vienen vaya a mantener el ritmo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Sin vuelta atrás**

-Traaaaffyyyy…

Silencio. Law siguió con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el mostrador y mirando al frente.

-Traaaaffyyyyyyyyyyyy…

-Cállate, Luffy-ya, no estoy de humor –gruñó el hombre, fulminando a su compañero de viaje con la mirada.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo? –Preguntó el chico del sombrero de paja, acercándose a su acompañante.

-Sí.

-¿Por quéeee?

La mirada asesina de Law se intensificó e incluso Luffy, siendo el distraído y despreocupado chico que era, tuvo la prudencia de dar un paso atrás.

-Te dije que no metieras comida en la maleta, ¿verdad?

-¡Pero el viaje es muy largooo! –Exclamó Luffy, indignado.

Law se llevó una mano a la cara y se masajeó la sien.

-¿Y por qué no te la has comido toda _antes_de bajar del avión?

-Quería comer de camino al hotel.

Law suspiró.

-Luffy-ya, te he dicho un millón de veces en los últimos tres días que las aduanas australianas son jodidamente estrictas y está terminantemente prohibido entrar comida en el país dentro de una maleta, _especialmente productos cárnicos_.

-Pago la multa y ya –dijo Luffy alegremente-. Mi padre es rico, no te olvides –le recordó, y se rio.

-Aún así van a confiscarte la comida.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Law suspiró y se volvió a llevar una mano a la cara, resignándose a pasar allí por lo menos otra media hora al ver que Luffy salía corriendo a gritarle al agente de aduanas que no tenía ningún derecho a quedarse con _su_ carne.

-Ya sabía yo que tendría que haberle revisado la maleta…

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que Trafalgar Law se encontró con alguna complicación en un aeropuerto.

* * *

_-Me cago en la puta hostia –exclamó Kid al ver su maleta saliendo por la compuerta de la cinta transportadora. La mujer que tenían al lado lo miró, escandalizada._

_Law apartó la vista del carrito, donde de momento tenían el equipaje de mano, y la dirigió al punto que Kid estaba mirando._

_Inmediatamente coincidió con la valoración de su novio._

_La maleta que habían facturado, en la que llevaban sus cosas para ese viaje, avanzaba hacia ellos por la cinta transportadora con una enorme raja recorriéndola de parte a parte por un lado. Afortunadamente, dentro de lo que eran las circunstancias, el forro interno de la maleta parecía haber resistido y no se había caído nada._

_Aún así, eso suponía un inconveniente nada más empezar el viaje._

_Y Kid estaba que echaba humo por las orejas._

_El pelirrojo cogió la maleta con más cuidado de lo que lo habría hecho en otra ocasión para evitar que terminase de romperse, y la colocó en el carro con el lado rajado mirando hacia arriba._

_Sin mediar palabra, se fue en busca del mostrador de la compañía para poner una reclamación._

_Law suspiró y lo siguió, empujando el carro y despidiéndose de su visita a la catedral de Santiago de Compostela ese día. Ya pasaba del medio día, y a este paso aún iban a tardar un rato en salir del aeropuerto._

_En el mostrador estaba una joven de pelo negro y sonrisa amable que no puso absolutamente ningún inconveniente en acordar mandarles una nueva maleta al hotel en los próximos dos días. Aquello era una novedad para Law, ya que en su experiencia las personas de atención al público siempre trataban de evitar que la compañía tuviera que pagar esas cosas, Law sospechaba que porque aquello afectaba a sus sueldos o algo por el estilo. Claro que en su experiencia Law nunca había estado acompañado por un alto, musculoso e iracundo pelirrojo que parecía dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a bocados a quienquiera que se atreviera a llevarle la contraria._

_A la chica le había temblado un poco la voz al asegurarles que, a más tardar el viernes, les habría llegado una maleta de la misma marca y modelo a la habitación del hotel._

_Law arrastró a Kid, que había querido seguir discutiendo, hacia la salida._

_-Joder, Trafalgar, -gruñó el pelirrojo-, si me hubieras dejado le podría haber sacado una indemnización o algo._

_-No lo dudo, Eustass-ya, con esa mirada te habría dado hasta los datos de su cuenta bancaria, pero no quiero pasarme el primer día de nuestras vacaciones discutiendo en un aeropuerto por un puñado de euros. Estamos aquí de celebración, después de todo._

_Kid sonrió ante eso, el recordatorio de que ya llevaban un mes viviendo juntos, aunque el cabreo seguía siendo evidente en su expresión._

_-Cierto, pero vas a tener que ayudarme si no quieres que acabe matando a alguien._

_Law sonrió también y, sin dejar de empujar el carro, dijo:_

_-Seguro que se me ocurre alguna forma de calmarte._

* * *

La gente no había dejado de llegar a aquel punto desde que ellos se habían detenido allí veinte minutos atrás, aunque no estaban ni mucho menos apretados. La zona era conocida como Sunset View, un lugar donde la gente iba para ver tanto el atardecer como el amanecer y el efecto que estos tenían en el Uluru, o Ayers Rock, conocida también como 'el ombligo del mundo'.

En ese momento, Law estaba de pie junto a Luffy, que no dejaba de moverse excitadamente con la cámara y de sacar tantas fotos como le era posible, mientras el sol descendía y el color de la roca iba cambiando, comenzando por un tono entre amarillento y anaranjado, transformándose poco a poco en un brillante rojo que, a medida que el sol fuera desapareciendo, se iría apagando en marrón.

Una visión espectacular, sin lugar a dudas, cautivadora incluso, digna de ser inmortalizada, y al mismo tiempo evocadora de una profunda melancolía. Razón por la que era Luffy y no Law el que tenía la cámara.

Trafalgar Law estaba demasiado ocupado mirando fijamente la roca y clavándose las uñas en la palma de las manos.

Rojo. Ese vibrante rojo en que la piedra se había tornado por largos minutos era demasiado familiar.

* * *

_La doctora Kureha los miraba, solemne, en el silencio que acababa de caer pesadamente tras sus palabras._

_Law no tuvo tiempo de ver la expresión de Kid antes de que el pelirrojo se levantara, las patas de la silla arrastrándose ruidosamente por el suelo debido a la fuerza que utilizó al hacerlo, y saliera de la consulta sin mediar palabra alguna._

_La mujer suspiró, y no dijo nada al ver que Law también se levantaba y salía de allí: el tacto nunca había sido su fuerte, y cualquier cosa que pudiera decir en ese momento no serían más que palabras vacías, sin sentido alguno para ellos dos._

_Law encontró a Kid fuera del hospital, apoyado contra el capó de su coche con la mirada perdida en ningún punto en concreto de la abarrotada calle céntrica._

_El moreno se acercó y se detuvo frente a él. Ninguno dijo nada por largos minutos, los peatones desviándose para esquivar a Law al ver que no iba a apartarse para dejarlos pasar._

_Se escucharon algunas exclamaciones sorprendidas y escandalizadas cuando, de repente, Kid agarró a Law de la bata de médico, dio la vuelta a sus posiciones y lo empotró contra la puerta trasera del coche, besándolo con verdadera rabia y frustración, tratando de devorarlo, o puede que de ahogarse en sus labios._

_Cuando se separaron, el pelirrojo apoyó su frente contra la del moreno, que lo rodeó por la cintura con los brazos, cerrando las manos en puños alrededor de su camiseta. Los párpados de Kid temblaron y este cerró los ojos por un momento antes de volver a abrirlos._

_-Me muero._

_Fue apenas un susurro, su voz estable al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, pero escucharlo de los labios del propio Kid fue un golpe aún mayor que el haberlo hecho de los de la doctora Kureha, aunque había sido el que lo dijera ella lo que anuló cualquier posibilidad._

_Las manos de Law temblaron y subieron a los hombros de Kid, las yemas de sus dedos hundiéndose en estos con fuerza, y lo atrajo para otro desesperado beso, apretándolo contra sí tanto como pudo, los brazos del pelirrojo rodeándolo y estrechándolo contra su pecho._

_Ambos buscando consuelo porque ya ninguno tenía esperanza que buscar._

* * *

Trafalgar Law estaba tan absorto en sus recuerdos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Monkey D. Luffy le sacaba una fotografía con el Ayers Rock, aún en aquel impresionante tono rojo, de fondo, la mandíbula del hombre tan apretada que resultaba casi un milagro que ninguno de sus dientes se hubiese partido.

Por la parte de abajo, la imagen se cortaba justo después de mostrar sus nudillos, apretados con tanta fuerza que en cualquier otra luz se habrían visto blancos como el papel.

* * *

_Eustass-ya,_

_Han pasado dos semanas desde mi última carta, el tiempo que he estado en Australia._

_Antes que nada me gustaría reiterar mi profundo odio por los aviones, las aduanas y los cambios de hora. Pasarme cuarenta horas despierto antes de poder dormir la primera noche en un hotel y en compañía de un sobreexcitado e hiperactivo Luffy no me ayudó precisamente los primeros días._

_Echo de menos a Robin, al menos con ella la atención de Luffy se veía dividida, aunque creo que tú habrías sido más efectivo para controlarlo. Y, si no, al menos me habrías ayudado a relajarme a mí, ¿verdad?_

_Creo que Luffy, siendo el chico ingenuo e inocente que es en algunos aspectos, se habría traumatizado si te hubiera visto empotrarme contra una pared para besarme después de que mandara a la mierda a un hombre que simplemente se había parado para preguntarme si necesitaba ayuda al verme con un mapa._

_Estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco, pero parece que hasta yo tengo mis límites._

_En una nota más alegre, la gente aquí es muy amable, y no tienen problemas en echarte una mano si la necesitas. Es algo de lo que me di cuenta después de unas saludables nueve horas de sueño._

_Al no haber habitaciones individuales, me toca pagar una doble y me sale más caro que si la compartiera con alguien, aunque el gasto, que de todos modos formaba parte de mi revisión de nuestro plan de viaje original, vale la pena a cambio de no tener que compartir habitación con Monkey D. Luffy._

_No, Kid, quita esa cara, en serio. No iba en ese sentido, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de empezar una relación con Luffy, así que deja de gruñir y de inventar formas para cargártelo._

_Joder, de verdad que tienes que confiar un poco más en mí. No voy a acostarme con nadie: que fuera tan directo contigo cuando nos conocimos no significa que vaya a serlo con alguien más._

_Sinceramente, dudo que pudiera hacerlo, incluso si quisiera._

_Sí que quiero sexo, eso es verdad, pero lo quiero contigo. Ahora mismo no hay nada que me gustaría más que tenerte aquí, para que pudieras meterte conmigo en esta enorme cama a mi lado en la habitación del hotel, y follarme hasta que mañana en el aeropuerto apenas pudiese andar. Me encantaría estrenar las esposas de cuero en el baño, o incluso delante de la ventana de la habitación. Es de estas que van del suelo al techo, podríamos haberlo hecho contra el cristal, con las espectaculares vistas de la ciudad que hay._

_Es algo que nunca hicimos, ¿verdad? Supongo que por concienzudo que seas a la hora de hacer las cosas, siempre hay algo que se te va a olvidar._

_Dime, ¿habrías preferido follarme de espaldas al cristal para que pudiera abrazarte mientras me la metías, o tal vez metérmela mientras, con las manos apoyadas sobre la ventana, pudiera contemplar los demás edificios que nos rodean, los posibles sitios desde dónde podrían vernos?_

_Si crees que se me ha puesto dura al pensarlo, estás en lo cierto._

_Te echo de menos, Eustass-ya, y no me da vergüenza admitirlo, por muy pastelón que pueda sonar decirlo._

_Ahora estoy melancólico y excitado, estupendo._

_De todos modos, te escribiré en unos días. Ya voy a entrar en Asia, el tiempo vuela._

_Te quiero y te extraño,_

_Law._

_PD: No te asustes con el montón de fotos que hay, es que no podía decidirme con algunas. Y no las he hecho yo todas esta vez, las del Ayers Rock las hizo Luffy. Ha insistido en que te mandase la foto en la que salgo yo, y al parecer hasta te ha escrito algo. No he mirado el qué._

_PPD: ¿Crees que alguien se escandalizaría si fuera a masturbarme delante de la ventana?_

* * *

_-Voy a pedirme la baja del trabajo –dijo Law esa noche, envuelto en los brazos de Kid y recostado contra su pecho._

_Kid se movió, lo justo para poder mirarlo sin soltarlo._

_-¿No decías que querías seguir trabajando? Por todo el rollo ese de la rutina y tal._

_-Ya no. Te han puesto una fecha límite, Eustass-ya, y por mis cojones que pienso aprovechar hasta el último puñetero segundo que pueda tener contigo._

_Kid se rio, no las estruendosas carcajadas que lo caracterizaban, sino un sonido bastante suave y definitivamente amargo que le puso los pelos de punta a Law._

_Los brazos a su alrededor lo apretaron con más fuerza y Law agradeció el calor que estos le daban. Era pleno agosto, pero no recordaba un día más frío que aquel en toda su vida._

_-Creo que yo debería ir dejando ya el trabajo._

**Continuará**

* * *

No esperaríais de verdad que os fuera a seguir dando capítulos ligeritos como estos últimos, ¿verdad?

¿Reviews? :)


	11. Capítulo 11: Momentos de relax

Este capítulo es un poco raro, no tiene escenas largas haciendo referencia a ocurrencias concretas, sino que es algo así como una "compilación" de momentos diversos.

Espero que os guste :)

EDITADO: Uuuufff, se me va la cabeza u.u Ya tenemos review número 50 :D En este caso es para **Korone Lobstar **^^ Dentro de poco empiezo a publicar los one-shots que tengo pendientes :)

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Momentos de relax**

_Esto es bastante absurdo_. Pensó Law, mirando divertido a su alrededor.

Esa mañana de domingo estaban en Harajuku, donde Luffy se había vuelto prácticamente loco de emoción al ver cómo mucha gente joven iba vestida y había empezado a parar a todos aquellos cuya ropa le gustaba, pidiéndole a Law que les sacase fotos.

El médico había accedido, y estaba aprovechando para estudiar un poco a los viandantes a su alrededor mientras el otro corría de arriba abajo. En ese barrio especialmente, aunque también era aplicable a otras zonas de Tokyo, podías ver grupos enteros de adolescentes vestidas de sirvientas, de gatas o de cualquier cosa, muchos de los trajes en el nivel necesario para aparecer en revistas porno, pero apenas veías parejas, y las pocas que podías reconocer que lo eran porque iban cogidos de la mano parecían extremadamente tímidos. Por supuesto, de darse un beso en público nada, Law no había visto a una sola pareja hacerlo desde que habían llegado a Japón.

_Si estuviera aquí Eustass-ya, nos habrían acabado deteniendo por escándalo público._

* * *

_Trafalgar Law salió de la habitación dispuesto a asesinar a Eustass Kid. Ni cáncer ni hostias, iba a cargárselo él._

_Encontrarlo no fue difícil, el ruido de la tele le indicó que estaba en el salón y Law fue hacia allí, plantándose delante del pelirrojo, que estaba sentado en el sofá, y bloqueándole la pantalla._

_-Si te pones ahí no puedo ver la tele –dijo Kid, y entonces sonrió lascivamente-. Aunque no es que me queje de lo que estoy viendo ahora._

_Law se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada._

_-Eustass-ya, ¿podrías decirme por qué cojones, de repente, mi mitad del armario está vacía?_

_La sonrisa de Kid creció._

_-Ni idea, a lo mejor tu ropa quería unas vacaciones._

_-Eso no tiene ni puta gracia, Eust-aaahhhh, jodeeeer…_

_Sin que Law lo viera venir, Kid se había echado hacia delante y había atrapado el miembro del moreno entre sus labios, sosteniendo al hombre en el sitio por las caderas._

_-O a lo mejor, –murmuró Kid contra su piel, liberando por un momento la polla de Law-, es que a mí no me apetece que utilices lo que tenías ahí dentro._

_Sin esperar por una respuesta, los labios de Kid volvieron a acariciar la piel de su cada vez más endurecida polla y Law decidió, enredando una mano en los mechones pelirrojos, que ya lo obligaría a devolverle la ropa después._

_Por el momento la boca que estaba prácticamente devorándolo le parecía mucho más importante._

* * *

Para horror de unas mujeres que caminaban cerca de ellos, Law procedió a meterle un gyoza en la boca a Luffy para hacerlo callar. Ignorando los cuchicheos y el que los estuvieran mirando, el mayor de los dos morenos, habló:

-Luffy-ya, he comprado una bolsa entera en el puesto donde hemos cenado, si nos vamos ya al hotel, te la daré, ¿de acuerdo?

Luffy tragó y le dedicó una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

-¡Vale!

Law suspiró, aliviado, y comenzó a andar hacia la estación de metro, dándole otro gyoza a Luffy para asegurarse de no perderlo.

Ir a visitar Shinjuku de noche había sido muy mala idea. Tenía que haberse imaginado que el idiota de Luffy querría probar uno de los Pachinkos, y no quería ni imaginarse cómo acabaría la cosa si se picaba.

_Es una lástima, habría sido divertido venir con Eustass-ya._

* * *

_Kid estalló en carcajadas como un maníaco cuando la bola se llevó por delante los diez bolos en la pista, atrayendo la atención de los demás clientes de la bolera._

_Law sonrió y anotó la puntuación, comprobando con cierta molestia que el pelirrojo acababa de empatar su puntuación. Ahora iban ambos en cabeza, por delante de sus demás amigos._

_El moreno se puso en pie y fue hacia la pista con su bolsa, dispuesto a lanzar en cuanto los bolos fueran recolocados. Al pasar por su lado, Kid le tocó el culo y le dedicó una sonrisa entre burlona y lasciva. Law le devolvió una de superioridad._

_Mirando a su alrededor, el moreno se fijó con satisfacción en que, a excepción de algún susto esporádico de Bepo, sus amigos parecían haberse aceptado con bastante facilidad a Kid._

_Y, aparte de su novio, Killer, el amigo de Kid que había venido también, les había caído bien. Ahora estaba hablando con Penguin en la mesa, ambos haciendo desaparecer la bolsa de patatas fritas._

_Era curioso, pero se agradecía, que unas personas tan volátiles como las allí presentes pudieran adaptarse tan bien las unas a las otras._

* * *

-¡Mira, Traffy, mira!

Law suspiró y desvió la mirada de la pagoda del templo Sensoji que había estado contemplando, girándose hacia su acompañante.

-Luffy-ya, si sigues comprando todos los amuletos que venden en cada tienda no te cabrán en el equipaje.

-¡Pero son amuletos de la buena suerte! –Protestó el chico, acercándose el montón de amuletos que tenía sujetos en una mano.

Negando con la cabeza y teniendo ya muy claro que tendría más posibilidades discutiendo con una pared de las que tendría haciéndolo con Luffy, Law comenzó a caminar.

-Anda, vamos, que son casi las cinco y van a cerrar.

Luffy hizo un mohín.

-¡No quiero irme!

Había otra cosa que Law había aprendido de Monkey D. Luffy.

-¿De verdad? Y yo que iba a decir que me apetecía ir a comer Katsudon…

Luffy salió corriendo, sobresaltando a prácticamente todos los presentes en el templo.

-¡Venga, Traffy, date prisa!

Sonriendo divertido, Law siguió al excitado joven.

* * *

_-Están de coña, ¿no? –Preguntó Kid, moviendo la palanquita del objeto que tenía en la mano y haciendo que se moviera._

_Law se acercó a ver lo que tenía en la mano y se rio._

_-¿Quieres comprártelo?_

_-Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Trafalgar._

_-Voy en serio, parecen ser muy populares –dijo Law, señalando otro punto de la tienda donde había un aparador igual que el que ellos tenían delante, en este caso rodeado por un grupo de chicos de no más de doce años que miraban con fascinación un objeto similar al que Kid sostenía._

_El pelirrojo bufó._

_-No me compares con un grupo de críos. Si quisiera algo así nos haría una foto a nosotros y pediría que lo transformaran en llavero. Eso sí que sería excitante, no esta mierda._

_Y sin más, el pelirrojo volvió a dejar en su sitio el llavero metálico con las figuras de dos hombres follándose a una mujer y salió de la tienda, un divertido Law detrás de él._

_Antes de cruzar la puerta, el moreno se fijó en que todos los niños se acercaban al mostrador, rojos como un tomate, con un llavero en las manos._

Pobrecillos, aún no saben lo que es una escena excitante de verdad.

* * *

Hacía tiempo ya que Trafalgar Law había decidido no inmutarse por nada de lo que Luffy hiciera o dijera, era algo mucho más beneficioso para su salud. Eso no significaba que su resolución no flaquease de vez en cuando. Como en ese momento. Law había pensado que sería buena idea llevar siempre algo de comida encima, oficialmente por si acaso pero en la realidad para no tener que dejar un sitio a mitad visita, como ya les había pasado, porque el agujero negro que Luffy tenía por estómago decidía ponerse a dar por saco.

A Luffy, por supuesto, le había parecido una idea brillante, y en ese preciso momento estaba asegurándole l estupefacto dependiente de aquella tienda veinticuatro horas que, sí, realmente quería gastarse cien mil yenes en aperitivos y dulces y que sí, por favor, se los metiera en la mochila vacía que también quería comprar.

El hombre estaba tan asombrado que hasta se le había olvidado ser educado al preguntar.

* * *

_Eustass-ya,_

_Esta vez, mi viaje me ha llevado a Japón. Dos semanas, supongo que es mucho tiempo en relación con el tiempo total del que dispongo para hacer el viaje, pero este es el único destino en el que logramos ponernos totalmente de acuerdo, y no quería cambiar el itinerario que montamos. Así que, dos semanas._

_Antes que nada, siguiendo con mis comentarios de vuelos y cambios de hora, he de decir que esta vez el cambio de continente no me ha quitado un día entero, supongo que es lo que tiene volar desde Australia y no desde España, así que aún fue posible hacer algo en Tokyo el primer día antes de ir al hotel._

_He de decir que las habitaciones, especialmente en Tokyo, son muy pequeñas, y eso que al estar solo en una doble tenía más espacio del que se suponía. De haber estado tú, en la de Tokyo no nos habríamos podido mover los dos por la habitación al mismo tiempo. De hecho tú no habrías podido estar de pie en ella, el techo era bastante bajo, yo casi me daba con él. Supongo que habríamos tenido que buscar otro hotel._

_Las líneas de metro japonesas son un infierno. Sé que ya lo habíamos visto en el mapa, pero son peores de lo que pensábamos. De hecho nos confundimos un par de veces de tres y una vez Luffy se perdió. Sí, lo has leído bien. El muy imbécil salió corriendo al hacer transbordo y se metió en el tren anterior al que teníamos que coger, me costó media tarde encontrarlo._

_Después me invitó a comer a un restaurante de sushi para compensármelo, pero la verdad es que era solo una excusa para llenarse el estómago. Tendrías que haber visto la cara del camarero: era uno de estos restaurantes con la cinta giratoria, y Luffy básicamente se echaba a la boca lo de todos los platos que le pasaban por delante, el hombre tuvo que sacarle una bandeja entera de sushi para que les llegase algo de comida a los demás clientes._

_Hablando de comida, Luffy les ha cogido un amor impresionante a los puestos de calle en los que puedes ir comprando y comiendo sin tener que entrar en el local, y ha decidido que quiere montarse algunos. Monkey D. Luffy ha decidido que quiere montar, en esencia, una cadena de restaurantes. Un negocio._

_Joder, qué lástima que no viviré para verlo, habría sido buenísimo, acabe como acabe la cosa._

_Lo curioso es que su padre, susto inicial superado, parece dispuesto a financiarle la idea, y su hermano mayor (adoptado, pero al parecer el mejor hermano del mundo) Ace se ha apuntado. He oído tantas cosas acerca de Portgas D. Ace en estas últimas semanas que siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Al menos parece simpático el chico._

_Y eso me lleva a la otra reciente obsesión de Luffy. Quiere presentarme a su hermano._

_Desde hace cosa de una semana me está dando la lata para que monte del todo nuestro itinerario para que así su hermano se nos pueda unir en algún destino europeo, y sé que voy a acabar cediendo. Hay un límite de gimoteos, preguntas incesantes y caritas de pena que puedo resistir._

_Por un lado, debo admitir que siento curiosidad por conocerlo, ya que por lo que he oído parece una persona bastante interesante, pero por el otro tengo miedo (sí, Eustass-ya, lo has leído bien, acabo de admitir que algo me da miedo. Y ahora deja de descojonarte y cierra la puta boca) de que sea como su hermano pequeño. Sé que come tanto como él, pero a eso ya he desarrollado cierta inmunidad y no creo que fuera a afectarme, el problema es si resulta ser tan hiperactivo como Luffy: si tengo que lidiar con dos Monkey D. Luffys acabaré mis días en una prisión en vez de en nuestra cama, ya lo verás._

_Mierda, no debería haber dicho eso, se me acaba de ir el buen humor por la ventana._

…

_Ahora que lo pienso, estoy de vuelta en el hemisferio norte, a principios de abril y hace bastante frío… voy a sacar tu abrigo de la maleta._

_Con nostalgia y ciertos sentimientos,_

_Law_

_PD: Como sabes, sigo hablando con Robin, me ha estado sugiriendo varias visitas en los destinos que teníamos menos mirados, y me ha dado algunas recomendaciones muy buenas para evitar sustos. Los próximos viajes van a ser con grupos organizados, ya hemos reservado los dos primeros._

_PPD: Negaré haber dicho esto a toda costa, pero en el mismo bolsillo donde tengo las esposas de cuero también llevo unas orejas negras de gato y una cola ahora. (Ni se te ocurra reírte. Y es una cola normal de disfraz)._

* * *

_-Eres consciente de que encontrar ropa de tu talla en Japón va a ser prácticamente imposible, ¿verdad?_

_-Ya lo sé, ¿y? –Gruñó Kid, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla donde estaban escribiendo el itinerario._

_-Que no entiendo para qué quieres pasar una tarde entera de compras en Shibuya si no vas a poder comprarte nada._

_-¿Y quién te ha dicho que es para mí? A lo mejor quiero comprarte unas orejas de gato y una cola._

_Law levantó la cabeza de la almohada._

_-¿Oh? ¿De verdad crees que me lo pondría?_

_Kid le sonrió y apartó el ordenador._

_-Te lo puedo asegurar. –Levantó una mano y la llevó al trasero de Law, acariciándole una de las nalgas-. Además, no te he dicho qué clase de cola. –Uno de los dedos del pelirrojo encontró su entrada y presionó, pasando el anillo de músculo y penetrándolo. Law se retorció-. A lo mejor me refiero a uno de esos consoladores con loca incorporada._

_Un segundo dedo se unió al primero y Kid los metió hasta los nudillos, moviéndolos y encontrando con pasmosa facilidad la próstata de Law, haciendo que a este pronto se le olvidara que el pelirrojo acababa de decirle que quería follárselo vestido de gato._

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Me dejáis un review? ^^


	12. Capítulo 12: Haciendo planes

El bloqueo ataca de nuevo u.u

Llevaba meses sin pasarme más de un par de días seguidos esto de no poder escribir algo, sinceramente espero que se me vaya pronto. Me saca de quicio. Este capítulo es algo corto, pero he hecho lo que he podido :/

Espero que os guste igualmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Haciendo planes**

Trafalgar Law levantó la servilleta de tela y se tapó la boca con ella, fingiendo estar limpiándose antes de beber, para disimular el hecho de que estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

Era su primer día en la ciudad china de Beijing, habían llegado la noche anterior al hotel y ese mañana, a la hora del desayuno, habían quedado con el guía que los acompañaría durante su estancia para hablar del itinerario.

El guía en cuestión era un joven surafricano de veintipocos años que llevaba un tiempo ya viviendo en China y trabajaba en la agencia de viajes que habían contratado. En ese preciso momento, el joven parecía haber olvidado la razón por la que estaba allí y miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que todos los demás ocupantes del hotel que estaban desayunando en ese momento, cómo Monkey D. Luffy inhalaba su desayuno, las salchichas, el bacon y las tortillas desapareciendo más deprisa de lo que se podían contar.

Law tosió para contener una carcajada, suponiendo que reírse de la cara del chico no sería productivo para el viaje, y volvió a bajar la servilleta a la mesa.

Lo que no pudo contener fue la sonrisa divertida que se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Bueno, Usopp-ya, creo que íbamos a hablar del itinerario, ¿verdad?

Usopp parpadeó y despegó los ojos de Luffy, girando la cabeza para mirar al acompañante del chico.

-Cierto, cierto, el itinerario…

Y, lanzándole otra mirada incrédula a Luffy, el joven abrió la bandolera que llevaba consigo y se puso a sacar unos papeles.

* * *

_-Ven conmigo._

_Trafalgar Law levantó la vista del portátil en el que estaba trabajando, sentado en uno de los sofás en casa de su novio, Eustass Kid, con el que apenas hacía una semana que salía._

_Kid estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, con su propio ordenador sobre las piernas, y lo miraba fijamente, serio._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-Al viaje. Ven conmigo._

_-¿Tu viaje por el mundo?_

_Al principio Law se había reído de la idea, pero hacía unas semanas ya que la respetaba y no se metía con Kid cuando este estaba organizándolo. De hecho, hasta le había dado algún que otro consejo._

_Kid asintió._

_-¿No es algo que quieras hacer por tu cuenta? Es lo que parece, como intentas evitar los viajes organizados siempre que puedes…_

_Kid negó con la cabeza y alzó su ordenador, dejándolo en la mesita frente al sofá._

_-No quiero ir con cualquier desconocido, pero sí que quiero ir contigo-. Moviéndose en el sofá, Kid cogió también el ordenador de Law y lo dejó en la mesa junto al suyo. Entonces se acercó a Law-. Ven conmigo._

_Law sonrió y levantó una mano, enredándola en el pelo de Kid y haciéndole bajar la cabeza hasta que sus labios prácticamente se rozaron._

_-Convénceme._

* * *

Había días en los que Trafalgar Law recordaba con humor lo sorprendido que había estado cuando, hacía ya más de un mes, había entrado en aquel restaurante de Iguazú y se había encontrado a Monkey D. Luffy devorando carne a un ritmo pasmoso.

Ahora ya ni se daba cuenta de la completa falta de modales de su acompañante. De hecho, aquel estómago sin fondo venía muy bien en algunas situaciones.

Como esa noche.

Estaban cenando en un restaurante, una especie de buffet libre extraño en el que les traían un montón de comida de toda clase, así como salsas y una olla para cocinarla ellos mismos, un sitio al que habían sido arrastrados por un entusiasmado Luffy cuando Usopp, diciéndoles lo que eran los diferentes restaurantes por los que pasaban, mencionó las palabras 'buffet libre'.

El chico, increíblemente acostumbrado ya a Luffy si se tenía en cuenta el poco tiempo que lo conocía, no había ni parpadeado cuando Law le dijo que pidiera doble ración.

Los chinos, en cambio, le habían discutido un buen rato, pero al final habían aceptado. Y menos mal que tenían a Usopp, porque allí, fuera del hotel, no hablaba nadie inglés. Castellano ya ni intentarlo.

Mientras Luffy devoraba y Law y Usopp comían a un ritmo más relajado, utilizando los palillos como armas si Luffy acercaba una mano a sus platos, el guía estaba hablando de la visita de mañana: la Ciudad Prohibida.

-La mayoría de sitios están cerrados y se tienen que ver desde detrás de un cristal o una valla, donde se amontona muchísima gente y es difícil llegar, así que vais a tener que empujar bastante si queréis entrar hasta la primera fila de cualquier montón.

Law se quedó pensativo por un momento, aplastándole distraídamente la mano a Luffy con el vaso de agua cuando este intentó asaltar de nuevo su plato. Entonces el médico miró a su acompañante, que le estaba dedicando una mirada lastimera digna de un cachorrito abandonado, y dijo:

-Luffy-ya, vas a tener que apartar a la gente para que pueda sacar fotos.

Luffy hizo una mueca.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Eres malo.

Ignorando el comentario murmurado de Usopp diciendo que Luffy no tenía edad para comportarse como un crío de cinco años, Law se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa y dijo:

-Por cada foto que pueda sacar bien te compraré diez dólares en comida.

La sonrisa de Luffy en ese momento eclipsó la luz de los farolillos iluminando el lugar.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!

* * *

_Eustass-ya,_

_¿Recuerdas cuánto me he quejado de los controles de aduanas, vuelos excesivamente largos y cambios horarios? Bien, añade a la lista los controles chinos para entrar en prácticamente cualquier lugar. ¿Qué quieres ir a un museo? Control. ¿La ciudad prohibida? Control. ¿Al váter? Control. Creo que entiendes por dónde voy._

_Hemos hecho un amigo._

_Sí, otro, y otra vez no ha sido intencionado. Se llama Usopp, y ha sido nuestro guía durante el viaje. Una vez superado el shock de estar en la presencia de Monkey D. Luffy y, algún tiempo después, haber aprendido a no saltar de miedo cada vez que hago un comentario (no he podido contenerse, sus reacciones son demasiado buenas. Puede que haya hecho algún comentario de más o haya exagerado un poco solo para ver cómo se lo tomaba), ha resultado ser un chico bastante simpático que conoce un montón de historias de los lugares que visitábamos. Muchas yo ya las conocía, pero con la habilidad para contarlas que tiene era casi como si fueran nuevas para mí. Incluso ha conseguido mantener la atención de Luffy durante bastante tiempo._

_Hay una visita de la que realmente no saqué fotos porque cierto imbécil cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar se las apañó para golpear la cámara de fotos mientras se hinchaba a frutos secos y la tiró al suelo, haciéndola trizas. Da gracias a que me había preparado para la posibilidad de perder la cámara en algún momento y compré otra en Japón, en Akihabara (te habría encantado, es un aparato con un montón de opciones innecesarias para una cámara de fotos). Al grano, la visita que no tiene fotos: fue una ópera china. A mí, personalmente, me gustó, pero a ti te habría parecido solo ruido y te habrías pasado todo el tiempo dando por saco porque te aburrías (exactamente como hizo Luffy, hasta que le pedí a Usopp que le pidiera a un camarero que nos trajera toda la comida que cupiera en la mesa. La cara del hombre no tuvo precio, pero al menos Luffy se calló) o, peor aún, habrías intentado manosearme. Sé que me quejaba cuando en el cine empezabas a meterme mano y tenía que contenerme para no pegarte, gritarte o gemir, pero en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por tener tus dedos moviéndose despacio por mi muslo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna._

_No te habría dado ni una sola patada._

_Y ahora que he mencionado las fotos…_

_Como habrás notado, este sobre iba bastante más lleno que los anteriores. Durante este viaje he descubierto que sobornar a Luffy para que aparte a las masas y así poder sacar fotos es muy efectivo. Excepto esa vez en el Palacio de Verano que le pegó un puñetazo a un hombre que no se apartaba y tuvimos que salir de allí a toda prisa… Usopp le estuvo gritando veinte minutos consecutivos después._

_Luffy tiene un buen gancho, te habría gustado. Sugerí que le diera un puñetazo a otra persona para sacar una foto, pero Usopp se puso a gritarme a mí y no nos dejó, así que vas a tener que fiarte de mi palabra._

_Hablando de Luffy y sus gilipolleces, el chico casi se mata en la gran muralla china. Estaba emocionado e iba con su cámara de aquí para allá (sí, Luffy también tiene cámara, pero la mayoría de fotos le salen borrosas o torcidas porque no tiene paciencia) y el muy imbécil casi se cae por intentar subirse a las almenas para hacer una foto. Como puedes suponer, Usopp le echó otra bronca por eso._

_Hablando de Luffy y sus gilipolleces, solo la él se le podía ocurrir preguntar si la muralla es la misma que sale en la peli de Disney con el dragón 'chachi'. En fin._

_El plan para presentarme a Ace sigue en marcha, ahora están intentando ver dónde podemos vernos, por lo que Luffy me está metiendo presión para que termine el itinerario por Europa y así su hermano pueda sacarse un billete de avión._

_Ahora ya nos vamos; mañana Usopp nos acompañará al aeropuerto (no lo he dicho, pero el tráfico aquí es espantoso), y a coger el siguiente avión… Menos mal que no es un cambio horario excesivo. O un vuelo muy largo si a eso vamos._

_Los últimos viajes han sido de dos semanas, pero el próximo va a ser solo de una, así que esta vez tardaré menos en volver a escribir._

_Te quiero,_

_Law._

* * *

_El silencio se alargó en la habitación. Law miró a Kid, revista en mano y expresión sombría, las ojeras en su rostro dándole un aire mucho más tétrico del que su mirada tenía ya de por sí. Kid miró a Law, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no echarse a reír y tratando inútilmente de ocultar la sonrisa que quería formarse en sus labios._

_-¿Quieres que te mate? –Preguntó Law, utilizando un tono de voz que no habría estado de más en una cámara de tortura._

_Sin poder evitarlo ya más, Eustass Kid estalló en carcajadas y Trafalgar Law, soberanamente molesto, le tiró la revista a la cara, con tanta puntería que una esquina de esta le dio en un ojo al pelirrojo. Kid dejó de reírse y se llevó una mano a la cara, cagándose en todo utilizando su amplísima variedad de vocabulario en el tema._

_Sonriendo de mucho mejor humor, sintiéndose vengado por la revista, Law se puso en pie y dijo:_

_-Sigue así, Eustass-ya, y tú eres el que acabará metido en uno de esos._

_Sin más, Law se fue a la cocina a por un trapo y algo de hielo para Kid, que lo siguió, todavía tapándose el ojo con una mano y quejándose._

_-Me cago en la hostia, Trafalgar, esta vez te has pasado._

_-Te lo merecías por capullo._

_En el salón, la olvidada revista seguía tirada en el suelo, abierta por una página al azar en la que se veía a una radiante joven, sosteniendo un ramo de flores y vestida con un precioso e inmaculado traje blanco de novia._

**Continuará**

* * *

Este es el último fanfic en el que voy a regalar un one-shot al review número 50, a partir de "En las sombras" será al cien y así consecutivamente :/ A lo mejor vuelvo a hacerlo más adelante, pero es que con los exámenes se me han acumulado los one-shots xD Espero que el verano me ayude a escribirlos, y con un poco de suerte la variedad de los temas me sirve para desbloquearme un poco :)


	13. Chapter 13: Melancolía

¡He vuelto! No lo dije aquí porque lo decidí tras publicar el último capítulo, pero, como habréis podido deducir, esta historia ha estado en pausa durante en verano, igual que "Cuando la normalidad falla". A partir de ahora, retomamos el ritmo habitual de actualizaciones. Los martes esta y la otra los jueves.

Una nota, he tenido que editar una cosa. Había una referencia a Sanji y Zoro en el capítulo 8, en la presentación de Luffy. Eso es porque en un principio no iban a salir, pero ha habido un cambio de planes, así que la he quitado.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Melancolía**

Habían llegado al hotel en Hanoi poco antes de que abrieran el comedor para la cena, algo de lo que Luffy se había alegrado enormemente. El chico había arrastrado a Law a recepción, donde una más que sorprendida recepcionista, que sin duda no estaba acostumbrada al nivel de energía del chico, les dio las llaves de las habitaciones.

Luffy corrió al ascensor, pero como este tardaba decidió que iría más deprisa por las escaleras, así que Law se quedó solo en la entrada esperando que las puertas metálicas se abrieran, y cuando llegó al piso donde estaban las habitaciones se encontró de nuevo con Luffy, que acababa de terminar de subir las escaleras.

-Luffy-ya –lo llamó antes de que el chico pudiera abrir la puerta y meterse en su habitación. Luffy se giró-, voy a darme una ducha antes de cenar, así que no me esperes.

-¡Vale! –Exclamó el chico justo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Law escuchó un golpe y, cuando él apenas había empujado la puerta para abrirla, Luffy salió de nuevo, cerrando de un portazo y corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Negando con la cabeza ante las tonterías de Luffy, Law finalmente abrió la puerta, entró en la habitación y volvió a cerrar detrás de sí.

Desde luego, la habitación era espaciosa y estaba llena de comodidades, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que había costado, pero Law no prestó atención a eso. El moreno avanzó hacia la cama, dejó la maleta sobre las mantas, la abrió y sacó sus cosas de baño, prefiriendo utilizarlas antes que lo que proveían en los hoteles.

Entró al baño y dejó las cosas en el estante de la ducha, girando la llave del agua para que se calentase mientras se desvestía, lanzando la ropa a una esquina del baño para recogerla más tarde.

Una vez desnudo, se colocó debajo del chorro de agua, sus cansados músculos agradeciendo el contacto con esta y la relajante sensación que traía consigo.

El viaje en avión no había sido tan largo como otros que había hecho anteriormente, pero aún así habían pasado más de diez horas en el aire, más el tiempo perdido en ambos aeropuertos, y su cuerpo lo resentía.

Aunque esa no era la única razón por la que se sentía cansado.

Ya llevaba más de tres meses viajando y, si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba cansado de ir de un lado a otro, de ciudad en ciudad y hotel en hotel, visitando monumentos demasiado llenos de gente y buscando lugares donde comer cuando no hablaba la lengua local, tratando de sacar fotografías sin que en ellas salieran cabezas de desconocidos y corriendo por aeropuertos para no perder el próximo vuelo.

Se suponía que el viaje no debía ser así.

Por supuesto, las carreras, las mareas de turistas y las interminables horas de vuelo eran tal como se suponía que debían ser, pero también se suponía que debía haber estado acompañado por un pelirrojo alto, musculoso y agresivo con más energía de la que parecía posible, con el que las horas de aburrimiento habrían pasado o bien discutiendo o bien entreteniéndose el uno al otro, con cuidado de no ser descubiertos en los lugares menos privados.

Es cierto que estaba Luffy, igual que había estado Robin y los demás amigos que había hecho durante el viaje, pero no era lo mismo.

Ellos no eran Kid.

Con ellos podía divertirse, mantener largas conversaciones de temas muy variados y reírse de la última tontería, pero con ellos no había unos brazos que lo capturasen en el momento más inesperado, ni unos labios que lo cortasen a mitad frase simplemente "porque sí", no había un cuerpo al que abrazarse por las noches y no había alguien con quien podía pasar horas en silencio porque el entendimiento era tal que las palabras sobraban.

Sin Kid allí, por muy acompañado que estuviese, Law se sentía solo y cansado, y esa sensación se acentuaba cada vez que no estaba acompañado.

Que las habitaciones de los hoteles fuesen dobles era simplemente otro de los muchos golpes que ese viaje le había dado.

Law se apoyó contra la pared, donde el agua todavía caía sobre buena parte de su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos, levantando los brazos para envolverlos sobre sí mismo.

-Eustass-ya…

* * *

_-Joder, Trafalgar, ni que fueras mi enfermera –protestó Kid, pero no hizo ningún amago por apartarse o apartar al moreno._

_Law sonrió._

_-Si quieres busco un uniforme._

_Resoplando, Kid giró la cabeza a un lado._

_-Estoy enfermo, no me he roto nada. Puedo hacerlo solo._

_-Tal ver, pero eso no quita el que yo quiera ayudarte._

_Con eso, Kid se calló y dejó que una de las manos de Law siguiese paseando la enjabonada esponja por su torso, la otra acariciando su piel en movimientos que eran completamente innecesarios para dar una ducha._

_-… Estoy mejor, en serio. Ya se me ha pasado –dijo Kid suavemente al cabo de un rato, cuando la esponja estaba moviéndose sobre su hombro derecho y la otra mano del moreno en su estómago._

_Law detuvo los movimientos de sus manos y tardó en responder._

_-Ya lo sé. –La mano en la cadera de Kid se movió para rodearlo por la cintura-. Estás de pie._

_Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo y la esponja reanudó sus movimientos circulares._

_Finalmente, Law dejó la esponja y cogió la botella de champú, echándose un poco en la palma de la mano y dejándola de nuevo en su sitio. Levantó ambas manos y enredó los dedos en el cabello de Kid, comenzando a masajearle la cabeza y a enjabonarle el pelo._

_-¿Ponemos los adornos navideños?_

_Las manos de Law se detuvieron por apenas un momento, el mismo en que su respiración se entrecortó, antes de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo._

_-No estoy muy de humor para celebraciones._

_-Yo tampoco, -reconoció Kid-, pero me apetece ponerlos contigo._

_Esta vez sí, Law se detuvo, sus brazos cayendo pesadamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y por primera vez desde que habían entrado en la ducha miró a Kid a los ojos._

_Acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y abrazó a Kid por la cintura, pegándose a su pecho y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Los brazos del pelirrojo lo rodearon por la cintura._

_-Vamos a tener que darnos prisa, -habló finalmente Law-, ya estamos a día veinte._

_Kid lo apretó con fuerza._

_-Aún nos queda algo de tiempo._

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación lo hicieron volver a la realidad, y la voz que venía desde el pasillo comenzó a registrarse en sus oídos.

-¡Traaaaffyyyyy! ¡Abre, vengaaaa!

Cerrando la llave del agua, Law cogió una toalla y se la ató al a cintura, saliendo del baño y abriendo la puerta de la habitación. En el pasillo, Luffy tenía el brazo alzado, sin duda para seguir golpeando la madera.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Law de mala gana, dejando que su expresión mostrase lo molesto que estaba.

Luffy, por supuesto, lo ignoró.

-¿No bajas a cenar?

-Te he dicho que ya iré. Me estaba duchando.

-¡De eso hace una hora! –Exclamó el chico.

-Oh. –Esa información lo sorprendió bastante. Law no se había esperado distraerse tanto. Tal vez quince o veinte minutos, pero no una hora. Eso no cambiaba nada-. La verdad es que no tengo hambre.

De haber estado de mejo humor, Law habría encontrado divertida la expresión de completo horror de Luffy.

El chico balbuceó, sin duda tratando de superar su estupefacción para intentar convencerlo.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? Voy a acabar de ducharme.

Y, con eso, Law cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó un momento contra la madera, contemplando la habitación antes de decidir que no tenía ganas de terminar de ducharse. O empezar, técnicamente, porque solo se había mojado.

Ya lo haría mañana.

Law fue a la cómoda y abrió el cajón, del que sacó el mando del aire acondicionado y lo tiró sobre el colchón.

Rebuscando en la maleta, sacó el abrigo de Kid, guardado no muy al fondo, y tiró el resto del equipaje al suelo para tumbarse en el espacio que este había ocupado.

Ya comenzaba a hacer demasiado calor para llevar ese abrigo, así que Law puso el aire acondicionado tan frío como era posible, se quitó la toalla y se acurrucó en la cama envuelto en la prenda. Hacía tiempo ya que esta había perdido el olor característico de Kid, y estaba fría al tacto, pero si cerraba los ojos y lo pensaba con la suficiente fuerza, Law podía imaginarse que esa era una de las tardes de finales de otoño en casa en las que Kid le había echado el abrigo encima por no ir a buscar una manta cuando Law tenía frío, y no una noche de mediados de primavera en una habitación de hotel en Hanoi.

* * *

_Eustass-ya,_

_No sé qué me pasa, estamos a finales de abril, este mes no es el aniversario de ninguna fecha significativa en nuestra relación, pero aún así, durante la última semana, no hay nada que me haya apetecido más que quedarme metido en la cama hecho una bola e ignorar al mundo por una temporada._

_Obviamente, no lo he hecho._

_Después de pasarme la primera noche en la habitación sin salir a cenar ni nada (me puse a pensar y se me fue el apetito) Luffy se las ha apañado, de alguna forma que no sé, para que las recepcionistas de los varios hoteles en que hemos estado le diesen una copia de la llave de mi habitación. No he podido hacer nada para evitarlo, se ha asegurado de que no me saltase ninguna comida. Y Sanji le ha ayudado._

_Sanji es uno de los nuevos amigos de Luffy._

_Sí, más._

_Esta vez son dos, una pareja: Sanji y Zoro._

_Son japoneses (bueno, Sanji es medio francés) y están de vacaciones. Luffy los conoció la noche que no bajé a cenar y, modales aparte, se hizo amigo de ellos enseguida. Típico en él, pero aún así sigue sorprendiéndome. Eso sí, son divertidos, y desde luego no son los típicos japoneses calmados y silenciosos: he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de patadas que Sanji le ha dado a Luffy por su falta de modales en la mesa u otros comportamientos varios._

_El problema es que se pelean mucho._

_No me malinterpretes, sabes que las peleas me dan igual, y hasta las encuentro divertidas la mayoría de las veces, pero ellos discuten por cualquier gilipollez, se gritan, se amenazan y luego se van a cualquier rincón para arreglarlo follando (o lo que les de tiempo.) ¿Te suena de algo?_

_No he dejado de pensar en nosotros. Aunque son diferentes, la verdad es que hay muchos aspectos de su relación que me recuerda a la nuestra, y eso ha hecho que te extrañase aún más._

_Voy a cambiar de tema antes de que me ponga sentimental otra vez._

_Este viaje lo hemos hecho por libre, con la excepción de alguna excursión pagada suelta, y ellos también lo hacían. Ninguno teníamos reservados los hoteles de antemano, así que Luffy nos convenció a todos (nos dio la lata incesantemente) para ir juntos._

_Tendrías que haber visto su reacción al enterarse de que Sanji es chef. Creo, y esto es decir mucho, que nunca había visto a Luffy ponerse tan pesado. Sanji acabó accediendo a que, cuando pasemos por Paris (viven allí) vayamos a su restaurante. Pagando, eso sí, que ya ha visto comer a Luffy._

_Que lo pague el padre de Luffy, que para eso es millonario._

_He de admitir que cocina bien, o al menos los sándwiches que sacó en el barco en la bahía de Halong estaban muy buenos._

_Oh, la historia de ese viaje es buena. Cogimos la excursión de un solo día, sin pasar la noche a bordo, y menos mal, porque el puñetero barco estaba lleno de cucarachas. Casi todas por la zona de la cocina. Ahí es donde entran los sándwiches: Sanji se negó a dejarnos comer nada en el barco, diciendo que no quería imaginarse las condiciones higiénicas dentro de la cocina, así que nos dio de la comida que llevaba encima (siempre lleva comida encima, algo de estar preparado por si pasa algo.)_

_Y, hablando de encuentros, ya está decidido: con Ace nos veremos en Grecia, pero si va a acoplarse o no es un misterio. Dicen que esas cosas se deciden por el camino. Creo que tener a los dos hermanos juntos va a ser mucho peor para mi paciencia que solo Luffy._

_En fin, creo que estoy divagando._

_Me he dado cuenta de que cada vez estoy menos entusiasmado con los viajes. Desde luego, los lugares son impresionantes, y me alegro de haberlos visitado, pero estoy… cansado. La extraña energía que tenía, a pesar de la tristeza, cuando salí hacia Alaska en enero ha desaparecido. Y no estoy más animado que entonces, la verdad. Simplemente me he acostumbrado._

_No quiero acostumbrarme, acostumbrarse significa que se me ha hecho normal que no estés aquí, y eso es algo que no quiero._

_Supongo que esa es una de las razones por las que me empeño en recordar cada momento, en revivir hasta el más mínimo detalle, por triste o vacío que me haga sentir. Si me quedo en el pasado, no abriré un camino nuevo para el futuro._

_Tampoco es como si fuera a tener un futuro, para empezar._

_Mejor lo dejo estar, ya empiezo a divagar._

_Como siempre, te quiero,_

_Law._

* * *

_Los envoltorios de plástico y las cajas de cartón cubrían el suelo del salón y, sentados en la alfombra, Kid y Law estaban rodeados de lo que estos habían contenido: un colorido montón de adornos navideños variando de horrendos mini Papás Noeles con sus trajes típicos, uno de ellos incluso siendo una vela a la que Kid había declarado que quería ver derritiéndosele la cabeza, hasta hileras de bombillas y campanas doradas y plateadas. Las bolas para decorar el árbol abundaban, y un par de ellas se habían roto cuando, al sacarlas, a Law se le había ocurrido tirarle una a Kid y este se la había devuelto._

_El árbol que iban a decorar lo habían desenterrado de un trastero donde Kid había guardado muchas de las cosas de sus padres cuando estos murieron un par de años atrás, y podría haber estado en mejores condiciones, pero tendrían que conformarse con el estado actual en que estaba, faltándole un par de ramas y con la punta torcida. Punta en la que, en vez de un ángel, habían decidido poner un peluche de un oso polar._

_Kid, que estaba ocupándose de las luces, se levantó mascullando algo de un alargador, y Law probablemente debería habérselo esperado y no haberse sorprendido cuando un pie lo empujó por la derecha al suelo, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar las luces aparecieron alrededor de sus muñecas._

_Girándose para quedar tumbado sobre su espalda, Law levantó una ceja y dijo:_

_-¿Y esto?_

_-Me apetecía probar –respondió Kid, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Sabes que podría cargármelas, ¿verdad?_

_-No vas a hacerlo –dijo Kid, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y se inclinó sobre él, sus labios quedando a escasos centímetros de los de Law y sus narices tocándose._

_En otro momento, Law se habría liberado, rompiendo los cables en el proceso, solo para llevarle la contraria, pero no ese día. Hacía semanas que no veía a Kid con tanta energía, semanas desde que su novio había salido de casa, desde que había estado en pie y moviéndose; así que, por una vez, Law no respondió a un desafío tan claro y simplemente sonrió._

_-¿Ahora soy un adorno navideño?_

_Kid asintió y se agachó los centímetros que los separaban para besarlo, sus manos subiendo por los brazos de Law._

_El moreno quería abrazarlo y acercarlo a su cuerpo todo lo posible, pero con las manos atadas lo único que podía hacer era responder al beso. Podría haber rodeado a Kid con las piernas, pero en vez de ello decidió abrirlas en un claro gesto de invitación._

_Hacía semanas que no habían tenido sexo propiamente dicho, Kid se había agotado todas las veces antes de llegar a ello, algunas con los dedos ya dentro de Law y otras se habían quedado en una mamada o una felación._

_No sabía si esta vez llegaría a tenerlo dentro, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que hiciera falta para llegar tan lejos como fuera posible._

_Después, si las luces sobrevivían, ya las colgarían._

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Alguien se esperaba un capítulo ligerito después de tanto tiempo?


	14. Capítulo 14: Sentimientos y decisiones

Ayer fui al dentista y ahora me duelen los dientes T_T Puto aparato.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Sentimientos y decisiones de gran importancia**

Vanarasi era una ciudad llena de gente y animales por las calles, entre alegres coloridos y basura y excrementos esparcidos por el suelo. En cualquier otro momento, Trafalgar Law habría odiado el lugar. A pesar del valor cultural del sitio, de lo mucho que se podía aprender con solo mirar alrededor, el constante mal olor, insoportable en algunos sitios, el calor y la gente que no dejaba de pararlos para intentar venderles cosas o hacerles de guías y que se hacían tan pesados que Law tenía ganas de diseccionar a más de uno, esto siendo una constante en todos los lugares de la India que habían visitado, habrían sido más que suficientes para que Law quisiese terminar la visita cuanto antes.

No ese día.

Era por las circunstancias de su viaje, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda, pero el hecho de estar en una ciudad en la que convivían de forma tan aparente la vida y la muerte hacía sentir a Law una extraña calma que no había sentido nunca antes en su vida, y la ansiedad que parecía acompañarlo en todo momento disminuía.

Incluso Luffy se apartaba y se calmaba cuando pasaba un cortejo fúnebre. Uno de los múltiples que se habían cruzado desde que comenzaron a pasear por la ciudad en las calles cercanas a los Ghats había pasado cuando Law intentaba deshacerse de un pesado que trataba de hacerles de guía a pesar de que el médico le había dicho que no lo necesitaban y no iban a pagarle, todo ello mientras trataba de evitar que Luffy aceptara porque sí y se gastase aún más dinero. Una vez el cuerpo y sus acompañantes habían pasado el hombre le había dedicado una mirada extraña y se había marchado sin más. Law no tenía duda de que había visto su expresión al ver el cuerpo: Law no sentía el respeto o la solemnidad que invadía a la mayoría de gente al ver un cadáver rumbo a su último destino, los ojos del moreno habían reflejado, y esto lo sabía sin necesidad de haberlos visto, la envidia que sentía por aquel hombre desconocido que ahora podía ir a donde fuera que Kid estuviera, cosa que el propio Law no podía hacer.

Antes de que pasasen ni diez segundos, Luffy lo había agarrado del brazo y había comenzado a arrastrarlo de nuevo por las calles, hablando sin parar de lo estúpido que le parecía que en aquel país hubiese tanta gente vegetariana, y de cómo los pobres no sabían lo que se perdían. Law sabía que buena parte de la actitud escandalosa de Luffy estas últimas semanas no era solo un reflejo de cómo el chico era, sino que este estaba centrando sus esfuerzos en distraer a Law de sus pensamientos, algo que el médico no podía menos que agradecerle, sonreír, y tratar de explicarle que en la India tenían una cultura diferente y Luffy no podía tacharlos a todos de imbéciles por no comer carne cuando tenían tantas vacas. El concepto de que las vacas eran sagradas había dejado de tratar de explicarlo en el avión, antes incluso de que hubiesen aterrizado su primer día en el país.

* * *

_Law salió de la sala y dejó que las pesadas puertas se cerrasen solas detrás de él, y para cuando estas lo hicieron ya se había alejado unos buenos diez pasos._

_El pasillo estaba vacío, como solía ser costumbre en aquella zona del hospital, y el médico se dirigió hacia las taquillas, esperando quitarse de una vez por todas la bata, recoger sus cosas y marcharse a casa, aunque probablemente se daría una ducha antes; a pesar de haber estado en una sala perfectamente esterilizada, no podía evitar sentirse sucio solo de haber pisado el lugar._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Law se detuvo y por primera vez se fijó en que ya no estaba solo en el pasillo: de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y expresión severa, estaba la doctora Kureha._

_-Trabajo aquí. Al menos hasta que salga hoy: ya es mi último día._

_-No te pregunto eso y lo sabes. Estás muy lejos de los quirófanos._

_El hombre se encogió de hombros._

_-Estaba dando una vuelta, supongo que siento nostalgia por el hospital ahora que me voy._

_-¿En la morgue?_

_Law no respondió en palabras, simplemente alzando las manos por un momento en un gesto de fingida impotencia antes de volver a dejarlas caer._

_-Si me disculpa, doctorina, ya me iba –dijo al final el moreno, retomando el paso y rodeando a la doctora para seguir caminando._

_-No todos los pacientes de cáncer mueren igual._

_Law se detuvo._

_-¿Disculpe?_

_La doctora resopló y se giró hacia él, aunque el hombre no se dio la vuelta._

_-¿Crees de verdad que no sé que uno de mis pacientes ha muerto hoy? ¿Que no sé que estabas mirando el cadáver, buscando respuestas a lo que no puedes averiguar? No vas a saber por lo que Kid va a pasar hasta que llegue, Law, y tampoco puedes saber por lo que pasarás tú._

_El silencio que cayó en el pasillo podría haberse cortado con un bisturí o, en este caso, por los pasos de Law alejándose, sin saber cómo responder a las palabras de la doctora._

_Había muchas cosas para las que no tenía respuestas últimamente._

* * *

Un monumento dedicado al amor.

Law lo había sabido, por supuesto, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y había bromeado bastantes veces con Kid acerca de lo _romántico_ que sería visitarlo, el pelirrojo insinuando varias veces en broma que él también estaría dispuesto a hacer algo de semejante magnitud para demostrar lo mucho que quería, porque ellos nunca utilizaban la palabra "amaba", a Law, pero que preferiría no tener que hacerlo nunca.

Era irónico que el que estuviese haciendo la locura fuera, quien siempre había respondido a esos comentarios diciendo de alguna forma que las grandes muestras de amor no eran lo suyo.

La leyenda decía que al emperador que lo había construido le había acabado costando el trono, y Law pensó que, tristemente, las grandes pruebas de afecto siempre salían caras, al menos aquellas hechas una vez la otra persona ya no estaba.

Tal vez, cuando tu corazón dejaba de latir más que para mantener tu cuerpo con vida, tu sanidad dejaba de intentar conectarte al mundo también.

* * *

_Law rodeó a Kid con los brazos desde detrás, taza de té en mano, en pie e inclinado sobre el respaldo del sofá donde el pelirrojo estaba sentado con una libreta y un bolígrafo._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_Antes de responder, Kid le sostuvo la muñeca de la mano en que sostenía la taza y le dio un buen trago a esta, ignorando la protesta de Law o el golpe que le dio con la otra mano._

_-Estaba pensando._

_-¿En qué?_

_Kid levantó la libreta y le enseñó una página con varias líneas cortas escritas._

_-En mi epitafio._

_Law se tensó, sus brazos apretándose alrededor del otro hombre, y la única razón por la que no se le cayó la taza era que Kid aún seguía sosteniéndole la mano._

_-No deberías pensar en esas cosas –dijo el moreno en voz baja, inclinando más el torso para poder apoyar la barbilla en el hombro de Kid, que quedaba justo por debajo de la altura a la que llegaba el cojín._

_-¿Por qué no? Voy a necesitarlo pronto._

_Law bajó su mano libre por el pecho de Kid hasta apoyar la palma sobre su corazón._

_-Aún no._

_No dijeron nada por varios minutos, la taza olvidada en las manos de ambos, Kid mirando la libreta que aún sostenía, el bolígrafo dejado caer en su regazo, y Law con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, sus dedos acariciando inconscientemente la piel de Kid sobre la camiseta._

_-Puede que no, pero cuando llegue el momento quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo mucho que puedo hacerte gemir._

_Law giró la cabeza para mirarlo, y el pelirrojo le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-¿No lo has leído? –Le preguntó Kid, y con esa misma sonrisa volvió a levantar la libreta para que la viera mejor._

_-… Eustass-ya, como pongas eso de tu polla te juro que no tendrás tumba en la que escribirlo._

_Kid se rió, y Law le dio un golpe en el pecho a modo de advertencia._

_-¿Qué tal la de los gemidos?_

_-No._

_-¿Entonces?_

_Law las leyó todas con detenimiento._

_-Me gusta la última._

_Kid se ruborizó y, cogiendo el bolígrafo de nuevo, se apresuró a tacharla._

_-Eso es una gilipollez, no sé ni por qué coño la he puesto._

_Law lo miró de reojo y no dijo nada, dándole a entender que él si tenía idea de la razón._

_-Creo que me quedaré con esta –decidió Kid, señalando una de las frases de en medio._

_-¿"Capaz de darle al número 69 un valor nunca visto"? Bueno, supongo que, en lo que respecta a dobles sentidos y ordinarieces, podría haber sido peor._

_Esta vez fue Kid el que le dio un golpe a Law, aunque en el brazo._

* * *

-Oye, Traffy, ¿qué es esto?

-¿Qué es qué, Luffy-ya? –Preguntó el más mayor desde el baño. En ese hotel solo había quedado una habitación libre cuando llegaron, y no habían tenido más remedio que compartirla. Por supuesto, Luffy no había tardado en registrarle el equipaje.

-No lo sé. Aquí pone algo de chupar un… no sé qué.

Law salió a toda prisa del baño y le quitó la libreta de las manos.

-Deja eso, Luffy-ya, no es nada.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza.

-No entiendo casi nada de lo que pone, pero me gusta la última, aunque no entiendo por qué está tachada y escrita otra vez.

Law sonrió y miró el papel, donde, garabateado en la letra de Kid, volvía a estar el texto rallado.

-Es una muestra de cabezonería.

* * *

_Eustass-ya,_

_Podría dedicar esta carta a contarte cómo en la India las personas que te ofrecen "asistencia" hacen parecer a los egipcios poco pesados y capaces de aceptar un no a la primera, o volver a mi habitual comentario acerca de los controles aeroportuarios que este país son criminales, o podría deleitarte con las historias de la grandísima prueba de paciencia que supuso compartir habitación con Luffy durante dos noches seguidas en Delhi, pero no voy a hacerlo._

_En esta carta solo quiero decirte una cosa, y no voy a escribir nada más esta vez porque cualquier cosa que se me ocurre poner me parece banal y completamente innecesaria._

_He estado pensando acerca de nuestros epitafios._

_Supongo que ya sabes, y probablemente te cagaste en todo al enterarte, que el párroco se negó a poner la ordinaria frase del sesenta y nueve en tu lápida, algo de lo que, sinceramente y bromas aparte, ahora me alegro._

_Voy a hacer que modifiquen tu lápida, o mejor dicho se lo voy a pedir a Killer-ya, ya que dudo mucho que yo esté de humor para hacerlo una vez vuelva, y voy a poner la última frase de tu lista, esa que reescribiste sin duda con la esperanza de que yo no la viera. Yo también he preparado algo para la mía, pero no te voy a decir el qué, tendrás que esperarte._

_Y esta vez que le den al párroco, que no es nada pornográfico y me importa una mierda que sea homófobo, si intenta poner pegas les dejaré recados a nuestros amigos para que lo convenzan. Creo yo que entre la panda de bestias de tu grupo y los del mío será suficiente._

_Esta vez voy a elevar el nivel de cursilería, y más vale que no te rías, porque no pienso repetirlo._

_Te escribiré pronto._

_Te amo,_

_Law._

* * *

_Trafalgar Law nunca había sido una persona especialmente violenta y, aunque impulsiva, sabía cuándo controlarse. Aún así, hicieron falta Bepo y Jean Bart sujetándolo de ambos brazos para impedir que se lanzase sobre el párroco y le destrozase la cara a base de puñetazos._

_A su lado, Heat y Wire estaban reteniendo a Killer, que parecía tener la misma idea._

_Kid no llevaba ni veinticuatro horas muerto, y puede que Law hubiese destrozado más decoración en esas pocas horas que en el resto de su vida, y ese hombre les decía que se negaba a poner la lápida con el epitafio que Kid había elegido, y les acababa de decir que compraran otra. Ni que los críos fuesen a entenderlo._

_El funeral era la tarde siguiente. El diez de enero. El cumpleaños de Kid. Bepo y Jean Bart tuvieron que afianzar su agarre para detener el nuevo intento de Law contra el sacerdote, que había comenzado a alejarse a toda prisa y ya salía por la puerta de la casa en cuanto había visto a los dos hombres considerablemente más altos que él intentar abalanzarse en cuanto había terminado de hablar._

_Y por si fuera poco, el hombre había dejado bien claro lo que opinaba de la relación de Law y Kid, enfatizando que una unión entre dos hombres no era sagrada a ojos de Dios, y asegurándose de que solo accedía a dejar que enterrasen a Kid en el cementerio porque el ayuntamiento obligaba a dejar enterrar a cualquiera. Aunque el cementerio ni siquiera pertenecía a la iglesia._

_Law tenía ganas de amputarle la polla y cosérsela a la frente._

**Continuará**

* * *

Quiero aclarar que, aunque no soy religiosa, no tengo nada en contra de la religión, y si he escrito esa última escena es porque es algo que, tristemente, pasa con mucha frecuencia (en mi pueblo, sin ir más lejos), así que me disculpo si he ofendido las sensibilidades de alguien, porque no era mi intención.


End file.
